Wrong Side of the Track
by ComedySuze
Summary: An A2A/Identity crossover Martha recruits Gene Hunt to her Identity Team. Chapter 11: When the dust settled after the aftermath of everything that's happened, will Gene come forward and tell Alex what she needs to know?
1. Chapter 1

**Introducing a brand new fanfic, My first Identity fanfic, I've enjoyed watching the show for the past few weeks on television and thought I'd attempt an Identity fan fiction, which is based on Bloom and his secret double undercover life as Brendan for the first two chapters but begins a bigger picture about Martha.**

**

* * *

**

**Wrong Side of the Track**

**Chapter 1**

Day in, Day out around the same time every morning an exhausted John Bloom ironed his grey shirt and jacket, ate breakfast, looked on the BBC weather page online to check the weather for London, to him he preferred this standard of living keeping secrets locked away, in his apartment flat that overlooked an majority of Central London. 15 years working as a money launderer for the Turkish Mafia, it was an incredible past he couldn't let go of, couldn't disengage from, disallowing himself to forget everything that felt like a basket of temptation; the luxury pads, glamourous lifestyle , flash cars, gorgeous girls and expensive holidays in Dubai and the Costa Del Sol.

John had always been thankful to DSI Martha Lawson for providing him with a second chance to work for another respected team, his only fear that haunted was if she'd discovered the truth about him, he knew for definite all hell would break loose and he could be even stripped of being a DI, this was something he aimed to avoid as he gradually felt as if he fit in perfectly.

That very morning he headed off to work, on foot walking across the Millennium Bridge, he received a text message from Martha to disembark as soon as possible, he never liked anyone to hurry him principally, it was if he was under questioning . DS Anthony Waering never quite seen eye to eye with his new colleague, every investigation, he'd given the cold shoulder, the third degree, John suspected he was just jealous because Martha placed more trust in someone who displayed more experience and knowledge.

John read the text message and who it was featured about, this instantaneously stopping in his tracks, he recognized a name, someone who he thoroughly presumed he'd soon long forgotten; DCI Gene Hunt, someone who he had the unfortunate pleasure of encountering , at the start of his career, when they first met John hated his guts, his genuine smugness, old school techniques, arrogance and his misogynist manners, he could hardly believe, that they'd soon becoming face to face once again. In September 1995 Gene had somehow crossed paths with John who was on a highly paid business trip up in Fenchurch, East London, eavesdropping on him arranging an trendy, rendezvous shindig meeting inside a hotel lobby . As an confrontation ensued, Gene had curiously considered bringing John Bloom for questioning immediately over what he was planning. Knowingly he couldn't trust an Irishman and when Bloom revealed his undercover operation Gene accused him, of perhaps double crossing, misleading people he admired and became friends with.

As John arrived, he flashed his ID card at security, walking past the gates and towards the lift, he caught a glimpse of an relaxed, an easily balanced Gene walking alongside Martha to a cafe, inquisitively acknowledging their apparent closeness, curiousity began to get the better of him, had both Detectives previously known each other and what exactly was the reason why Martha had never chosen to become closer to anyone.

"Hey mate, You betta watch out Anthony's in one of those moods this morning, looking for someone to blame over that mishap on the Joe Hollins Identity case last week, If I were you I'd stay out of his way for the time being" Jose greeted him in the office as he just settled down, looking nervous than normal, he couldn't dare blame himself really as they had all been under an level-handed enough pressure as it was from the Assistant Commisioner Hugh Wainwright, who still somewhat expressed his intolerance toward Martha's team sudden drop in completing cases, he acted somehow rather harshly toward the team which could be methodically reasonable , he fully believed the promotion of DI Bloom to her team started well but strangely the strong- minded tactics and motivation from him alone, caused the team to lose control, made him look as if he crossed the wrong side of the track without warning.

"I won't worry Jose I never do..I'll just keep my head down and let the day flow by without any arguments or hassle" John sat restfully at his chair, from the crorner of his eye, just by onee glance he knew, he remained under Anthony's vigilant stare.

"Oh that good to hear, hey have you heard about the new guy coming in, DCI Gene Hunt?...There's a lot of mysteriousness and enigma surrounding him, so i guess Anthony won't be troubling you as much anymore, he'll keeping his eyes firmly on him instead, asking questions when he's on his own" Jose assumed Anthony wouldn't get along with this guy, whether they one way or another came to blows.

"Yeah DCI Hunt familar name, don't tell Martha this, I think i heard his name mentioned before,actually from way back in the early 1990's,all i kept hearing that he's supposed to be legendary one of Fenchurch's finest Detective Chief Inspector in the last twenty years...caught and had two big time irish gangsters jailed in 1990" John shifted his shoulders awkwardly as he spoke, uncomfortable in say too much than he anticipated to his colleague.

"Should be fascinating to see how he reacts to seeing you once again after so long" Jose muttered, as Tessa approached him with an interesting document.

"Sorry I've eavesdropped on your conversation, couldn't help wondering why you both were being so secretive about, I know I remembered Martha mentioning this Gene Hunt last week, she was keen to bring him on board, generously introduce him to our facilities, he's had an illustrious career apparently, worked for the Greater Manchester police and transferred to the London Metropolitian, records don't evidently tell me much...they start from the late 1980's and continue presently nowadays" Tessa squinted her eyes, she assumed the records didn't look convincing or truthful.

"What do you suspect he's worked longer than that?" Jose spoke as he leaned over Tessa's desk, he seemed intrigued to learn a lot more.

"Maybe so, but as Martha always says lets get on with the task at hand...don't allow personal issues compromise our investigations" Bloom seemingly decided in agreeing in with Tessa, something never sat right about this Gene Hunt and he looked determined to uncover what it perhaps could be.

"What's this case..you've been handed?" Bloom requested in being told, eyes averting downward on the document file.

" Nicky Kendrick, an London fashion designer, works for Fabulous clothing industries...suspected of being an fraudster...its best hearing what Martha has to say when she gets here" Jose sighed, clutching the file in one arm.

"So is gonna treat as if i'm invisible and Hunt with her at all times?" Bloom wasn't one for turning angry and looking partially peeved in front of the team, it wasn't about giving the game away, he preferred to keep his emotions and frustrations together.

**xxxx**

Martha explained all what needed to be known about her Identity unit team and particularly what their jobs priortized.

"See you see Gene, we can be one step ahead, of uncovering who's lying or who isn't, most times i can rely on DI John Bloom to demonsrate his unique skills of reading someone's mind...Usually these tactics can be aggressive and something untrustworthy, I know I take some huge risks in putting my trust in him but at the end of the day he completes what he does best" Martha spoke highly of her trustworthy colleague.

"You say DI John Bloom?" Gene recognized the name instantly, he nearly split his cup of tea over the oval shaped table in the cafe.

"Why? have you met him before?" Martha suspected something she knew she wasn't going to principally like.

"Right nonce he was, caught him speaking to three suspected criminals, my CID team were after, he accused me of catching just as he seemed to be caught in a crossfire, me and my team against his Turkish employers...he somehow persuaded me to leave before i got myself killed in a gunfire and exposed his undercover operation...If you think you trust him completely i'd take a second glance Martha at the man you're working alongside...trust me I've been betrayed before and it feels like utter shit when you realize it"

"I know I'm furthermore taking higher risks Gene...I mean I understand and believe everything you're say...he brings the best out within the team whether they care to admit ot not" Martha said.

"All I'm saying is, i hope for you, you don't get betrayed either, i mean look at you, you're smart, strong-minded, focused, know what to say to us blokes" Gene turned his attentions to light flirting, which seemingly became successful on approach, smirking as he noticed a grin emerging across Martha's lips, which disappeared within seconds, he suspected he'd charmed and there was a way of raising a smile expressively on across her face.

"DCI Hunt, I cannot be caught up in a mindless game of flirting, let me remind you and i've bought you into my team for a reason because I understand you can signficantly smell a rat when someone's lying...that i believe can play a key part and a decisive moment during investigations" Martha seriously answered, she knew Bloom wouldn't be impressed or impartially thrilled by being edged out by Gene's existence from now on.

"That's good to be reassured, I mean I don't anything much about technology and how to use a SatNav, normally i get frustrated, bark at it like a dog so it would talk English" Gene shyly revealed, he never wanted a big commotion over his arrival, Gene couldn't help feeling tremendously impressed by Martha's apparent leadership skills.

"Best be going back, can't keep them waiting all morning while chitchat in the cafe" She nudged him lightily in the arm, glancing over her shoulder at him, she looked awestricken by he dressed, she hadn't seen anyone look so casual, so smart in appearance. Martha became perhaps a little too preoccupied as she hurried across the road unable to avert her eyes away from him, little realizing the oncoming cars.

Gene barged past two foreign students and ushered her to safety."You trying get yourself killed woman!" he huffed annoyingly whilst leading her away, for some reason she felt remarkably protected by this complicated detective but couldn't understand why that appeared so.

**End of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter already, I'm really keen to pull out all the stops on this fanfic because there's a hint of a small suggestion towards the end of this latest chapter of why Martha could be important to Gene and shhe doesn't know it yet, also I hope I haven't made John Bloom too much annoying, as he continues to not see eye to eye with Gene think he'll be a bit off a rebel . Unbeta'd**

**

* * *

**

**Wrong Side of the Track- Chapter 2**

Gene looked utterly fascinated and quite taken back , concentrating a glance elsewhere, he ignored a shaken up Martha temporarily, as she walked alongside him. _Stupid woman what's was she trying to really achieve, probably daydreaming about me rescuing her like a superhero . _On impressions everything all seemed parallel, too weird, too technology mad and not like the way things used to be

"Sorry I must have lost some considerable concentration, I've got some things on my mind generally how Bloom will react and respond, considering as you two have seemingly met before…in an awkward mistuned situation" Martha said, as she strutted nervously waiting near the lift, her brown waistcoat attracting Gene's absolute attention, abruptly he felt strangely drawn to this woman he'd only known for one hour, the way she spoke bewitched and yet simultaneously remotely baffled him to a point.

"I don't blame yer Martha, I had me own team a couple of years ago, dedicated themselves to crime-fighting, cleaning the street of criminal bastards, actually you remind me of a female colleague I worked alongside, we had what you'd call a love-hate relationship, sometimes a dozy mare at heart, I cared a great deal about her.." Gene felt somewhat reasonably overwhelmed in bringing up his past, anxiousness constantly niggled away at him, emotions stirred within his stomach.

"Where is she now?…this your former colleague, transferred elsewhere " Martha murmured thoughtfully she hadn't desire to in someway intrude on his vulnerable, emotional, private acknowledged that with one noticeable glance he looked genuinely withdrawn, apprehensive and silent, undoubtedly he required comforting and she realized she wasn't the rightful person to do this. Martha never once anticipated nor considered to unlock the mysterious past of her new colleague, _Bloom and Hunt working together I'm not sure whether I can risk this or not, All I hope for is that they don't swiftly threaten to thump one another's lights out, Hugh will obviously close us down for definite_

"Look can we please bloody concentrate on other important matters please, it actually pisses me off reminiscing about the past which occasionally brings back some unforgiving memories, I guess I'm so much like Bloom than in a manner of speaking" Gene sighed reflectively, he didn't wish to speak about the past nor his working relationship with Alex, Martha reminded him of Alex, he didn't want to tell her that though because she had other important matters to concentrate on, it would be a hard challenge working alongside Bloom, considering even perhaps if they fought bitterly against the other, they could at least be on the same page as both had a long histories working for the police force.

**Xxxx**

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Gene Hunt, he's going to be joining our team from now on, you're probably wondering why I've bought him on board, he's one of the best legendary detectives I've read upon, a long successful policing history that i consider will help us" Martha briefed the team in the boardroom just before lunchtime. After an hour or two Gene calmly made himself comfortable by putting his feet up on the table, his leather crocodile skinned boots attracting plenty of attention. John sat eagle-eyed at the end of the table, his jacket creased, he wasn't impartially pleased by having to work with Gene Hunt.

Tessa helped Jose place three pictures on the writing board, one showed a young woman in her early thirties, blonde curly hair, standing in front of an hot luminous background, Martha instantly identified this location that this picture had been taken in as Rio De Janeiro.

"I know because I can see Christ the Redeemer in the far background, so what do we know on Nicky so far, qualifications, where she went to school, who her friends are..have they became suspicious of apparent spending spree with the credit cards" Martha accepted that they would need some significant evidence to suggest if they could be dealing with a fraudster, someone claiming to be someone they're not.

"Not yet but we've managed to get some addresses up on the computer" Tessa spoke out, handing Martha half a page of listed addresses, she looked astounded because she hadn't seen so many, this was looking as if they urgently needed Gene more than ever, he would have to spend half a day delving into contacting friends of Nicky or Nicky's parents, they suspected of possessing more than fifteen stolen credit cards, noticeably they were dealing with an Mathematical genius.

"So what you're suggesting is she gets her kicks out of other peoples misery, withdrawing huge money from bank accounts, she's know dozy mare that's a definite, what do you reckon John Boy?" Gene kindly requested John's opinion on this matter, he hadn't effectively seen how his mind worked, what made it tick, how he outsmarted an suspected _confidence trickster _as John preferred to nickname them.

"I'd say you're not up to speed Gene, what you should be taking into account is, how she's getting away with what she's doing, I mean does she have an accomplice?, surely she's not doing this all single-handedly, when an Identity crime such as this is committed you've got to question the rights and wrongs in what you generally believe." John profusely smirked, pleased he had his saying, Gene looked frustrated that this long serving Irish copper was outmaneuvering him.

Martha took an intense look at the second picture, another woman much older, picture taken at someone's leaving do party, underneath her picture Jose had carefully jotted down in felt tip, Nicky's mum, Gene suggested they try to find her first and ask her questions.

"How do we know this isn't a mother-daughter crime, what we're hopefully trying to uncover is why she'd doing this and who's her partner in crime, we to delve into the real idenitities of the victims ask them could they remember, if they can what happened on the day they were targetted by Nicky" Martha made another significant point of observation, she looked slightly disappointed that Gene took less interest in the team briefing but yet again she wasn't entirely satisfied that John appeared to be Gene feel utterly uncomfortable.

"John could i have a word with you in private please?" She had quite enough of watching this disappointing behaviour and decided to take some proper action. Martha escorted him to stand out of the office.

Jose turned to face Gene, graciously introducing himself with a handshake. "I'm DC Jose Rodriguez, this is Tessa Stein she's our IT expert, she's a proper genius at cracking security codes" Tessa embarrassingly nudged him in the arm for revealing too much. "Ow what was that for, I was only being kindhearted"

Gene sniggered at their little dispute, he felt impressed by Jose already, he gathered that the young Detective Constable was a bit of a ladies man and at work focused determindedly on tougher investigations, a young man with a bright future ahead of him. Somehow Gene still couldn't believe he wasn't going to be in charge in his new job, one way or another he'd have to play by the set rules, not go round upsetting his new colleagues.

Anthony interrupted proceedings, his hawk-eyed eyes observantly focused on Gene's own eyes, studying the body language of this new recruit, no one quite knew what he thought of him, he hadn't uttered a word when Martha announced about bringing someone with experience in.

**xxxx**

An heated conversation threatened to explode massively between Martha and John as he refused to shake Gene Hunt's hand, she felt extremely annoyed by this sudden, petulant behaviour he displayed, it was completely disbelieving to say the least.

"John please give him break, he's just been here for ten minutes and some unexplainable reason, you're treating him like a common enemy, he has told me about your past, how you two met 15 years ago in a hotel lobby, how he eavesdropped on your conversation of prearranging a big shindig luxurious party" Martha attempted to easy conflicting battles but struggled to reason with her DI.

"That arrogant man , nearly blew my bloody cover, I would have been mince meat if the Turkish Mafia had discovered my undercover operation, I'm sorry Martha I can't trust him I know I can;t no matter how much I try, surely you can't trust him either, he's a man with a mysterious past, besides you seem already smitten by him...saw you two this morning leaving the building" John shouted, feeling left out, failing to convince her.

"Pardon...I don't think that's any of your business to intefer my personal life, I politely requested to him that we'd go for a coffee at the cafe near by..nothing else...I hope you can put your bitterness behind you John for everyone else's sake" Martha had quite enough, but she found a way to answer back.

**xxxx**

Anthony kept a vigilant eye on Gene whilst he walked around the office, trying to get use to this new working environment, both men had to chat some time they couldn't constantly ignore the other's presence, Jose didn't see any problem with their new recruit, secretly he generally respected him despite his manners not being persuasive, he joined Tessa at her computer to check whether she'd uncovered the names living at the addresses.

"Ok I've got an Gregory and Doreen Goldman, at the first listed address so we can easily rule them out. Apparently the Kendricks live at Number 15 Houghton Street in Fenchurch that's in East London" Gene had cautiously overheard and joined them minutes later.

"I've heard of that street before, quiet surroundings, kids spraying graffiti on the walls, drove past in the ealry 1990's...so might as well check it out...maybe we might catch up with Nicky's mum who knows" Gene winked an eye cheekily as he went in search of Martha, looking in her office, there was no sign of her and hint of day activity, no papers had been moved, everything remained untouched.

"Where's Martha she should have well been back by now,I hope something hasn;t happened, I think I did saw John storming off but there was no sign of her" Gene looked completely puzzled, he expressed some genuine concern for her whether he wanted to admit or not, understandably worrying for an missing colleague was reasonable and suggested nothing more.

"I'll come with you" Jose offered immediately, went to grab his jacket from his chair "I mean we don't want you getting lost in this building its like a maze, walking through near by corridors" Both men hurried out of the office, in desperate search of their boss.

**xxxx**

John received an irate phone call on his mobile, someone barking down the phone at him and obviously wanting to see him straight away, he realized he'd left matters unscathed for long enough and seeked an meeting with this unidentified person, barging out on an upset Martha made him look cowardly and pathetic, his double life momentarily threatened to trigger out of control, all he desired was an peaceful afternoon and hopefully apologize to Martha once he got his head cleared and got his upcoming meeting out of the way.

Gene panicked, he imagined something bad might have happened to Martha, even though he knew he wasn't to blame, he felt terrible, previously he looked after people he loved and liked, protecting them, ljust like he remembered hugging Shaz back in 1983 after his former team had saved her from the Crescent Moon killer. Nowadays he felt an inexplicable connection to Martha, everytime she walked or lightly touched his hand, he felt shivers within his heart and circulating through his neck, something kept informing him in his mind that she was more important to him than anyone in this present day, strangely an mystery encircled and somehow centred on her.

"There she is" Jose ran up to check on her, she was slouched against a bar railing outside, she looked unhurt but quite visibly shaken and pretty emotional, tears prickled the corner of her eyes, mascara smudged and runny down her cheeks.

"You alright Martha" Gene compassionately took her in his arms, holding her tight, allowing her tears to temporarily stain his shirt, he sympathized with her, John Bloom sounded jealous or rather too stubborn when things unfortunately turned against him. "Let him lie low for a while, you know he can't treat you like this, Bloom, sounds like a right proper twathead" He caressed a hand through her cropped brown hair and escorted to the car park.

"So what should I tell Tessa and Anthony?" Jose asked, expressing his concern and unhappiness towards John for doing an disappearing act on the team.

"Tell them me and Martha here will check that address for the Kendricks house in Houghton Street, Don't worry Jose we'll be fine I hope" Gene escorted her to her Blue Audi car and carefully placed her onto the passenger seat.

"No I'll drive" Martha persistently protested but to no avail as Gene was having none of it.

"You're in no fit state to drive Martha, look I'm here for you, you do understand what I'm saying, Been a long time since I drived an Audi..." He rubbed his hand over the steering wheel before happily declaring "Let's Fire up the Audi" as they drove off he waved to Jose who made his way back to Identity Investigation department inside the building.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**The investigation begins to pick up in this latest chapter, I've added some very tense interactions between the team and Gene, as someone from Bloom's past requests his help. **

**

* * *

**

**Wrong Side of the Track -Chapter 3**

Just as Martha's Blue Audi turned off onto the main high street in Central London, her in-car answerphone rang out, Gene couldn't understand what button to press, he wasn't too keen on modern technology and loathed the latest gadgets that Martha had within her car. Martha sat up instantly, her hands reaching towards the compartment between the two passenger seats, surprisingly her hands briefly touched Gene's, for a moment they stared at one another in shock and then she coughed in order to prize his hands away so she could answer her phone which she eventually did, blushing as her eyes glanced downwards away from his dark lingering eyes that constantly continued to captivate her, to make her feel weak at the knees.

"Martha, Gene its Tessa... We've had an development on this investigation, see I've got Nicky caught on camera at a cashpoint in Kensington withdrawing 500, the credit card name comes under the foreign name of Maria Suarez, apparently she seems to be using this same identical trick on unsuspecting victims, clearly she's been watching too much of the Real Hustle and usefully drawing massive influence from that show" Tessa distinctively sighed, "Nicky seems somewhat desperate to carry on her spending spree whether its for Christmas or someone's birthday party"

"What's the Real Hustle?...some show about Conmen is it" Gene cautiously inquired, as he halted the car at traffic lights, the four car tyres screeching loudly in response, as he prevented an accident from occurring.

"Anyway lets forget that and concentrate on this case, Shall we investigate this latest development and track her movements surely soon enough she's bound to slip, leave a vital clue"

"I'd say bring the clever bird in for questioning, ask her why the hell she's doing" Gene said as he thought this was undoubtedly the best way of going about things the conclusive way.

"Gene you're not understanding my point, you can't just go giving the game away too soon, hustlers know when they're being pursued she'll efficiently figure this out without question and then some way or another she'll probably flee abroad and avoid being arrested" this made Martha obviously query and begin to wonder whether John Bloom was accurately right about Gene Hunt, who noticeably looked unreliable and he seemed as if he wanted to things his own way.

"You're right even though I hate to admit it..." Gene huffed thoughtfully, eyes averting elsewhere before returning back to hold Martha's gaze "Stop staring at me woman, bugger you're making feel as if I'm under interrogration with those gorgeous fluttering eyelashes of yours, please tell me you don't this with every team member, flirt a little like you did in the cafe earlier" Gene questioned Martha's true feelings whether she enjoyed the proximately dangerous matters it bought to the table or secretly whether or not she wanted to settle down for a family life with a gorgeous handsome boyfriend.

**xxxx**

John met up with an old advisory Ciaran O'Dowd, an respected and long serving colleague he worked alongside back home in Dublin 15 years ago. He looked generally surprised by his chosen meeting place an undeground railway platform, commuters stood near by, waiting for the next train. An intrigued John sat down on the seat beside him, concerned by what he had to say, whatever it may be.

"Ah John its good to see you again my friend, how's things been since the last time I saw yer?, I hear you haven't given up working for the Turkish Mafia, so a source informs me" Ciaran grinned, he almost felt like an untouchable individual, the way he dressed, the way he spoke in a Southern Irish accent, the way he comfortably sat on the bench, legs outstretched.

"Why did you want to meet me here and how did you even get my phone number Ciaran, you do know I'm working for an Identity Investigation Team set up by Martha Lawson...if she found out I was going behind her back there will be hell to pay " John looked nervous and yet somehow baffled by Ciaran's sudden interest in meeting up after so long, they'd lost contact about 13 years ago, after Ciaran did an vanishing act.

"Your lover, she kindly handed me your mobile phone number last week, she asked me how did I know you and I said to her, I was an old school friend of Brendan's wanting to catch up on old times...wanted to see how your life was panning out " Ciaran took out a portfolio from his blue backpack, he handed it to John so he could have a read. "I understand this man, is working shoulder to shoulder with you on an current case, I must warn you John, he can't be trusted, very much like you he has an ambiguous past, all I've heard there was a body found in Farrington Green Lancashire a hillside by a farm, they retrieved and uncovered an officer number on the uniform 6620, I want you to discover the identity of this person because I suspect Gene Hunt killed him " Ciaran calmly relaxed, itching a hand through his black hair, determined that Bloom will follow his instructions.

"Are you seriously suggesting Gene Hunt's a murderer? or are you holding some kind of personal grudge against him" Bloom had suspected Gene of many things but he wasn't so utterly convinced, by Ciaran's strange claims, all he could presume maybe that Gene and Ciaran had met before, Gene had in someway pissed off Ciaran and he was looking for some payback- revenge.

"All I'm saying is... you should watch your back my friend and your boss Martha she should be careful, he has a profound way of charming female colleagues mostly charming them into his bed and strangely enough some have seemingly disappeared afterwards, one question I really want to know is what ever happened to Detective Inspector Alex Drake, apparently them two were very close and connected from what I heard from my source, she'd spent three years working with him at Fenchurch East and when 1983 came around he'd felt dramatically threatened by some other DCI, went by the name of James Keats, Gene seemingly buckled slightly under pressure, so a few months passed by and before you knew it three of his colleague completely vanish and so does Alex" Ciaran seemed cynically intent on bringing Gene down with John's generous help.

"So you want me to betray Martha and help you, look I've already betrayed enough people as it is, I know I believe what you say, Gene Hunt cannot be trusted at all but I'm not gonna go as far as uncovering the real identity of this recently dug body" John expressed his unhappiness, he'd already felt he'd let down Martha too many times on other investigations but this was like biting the bullet undertaking this upcoming task.

"Then decision is made for you... work alongside me.. I can help you get rid of Gene once and for all..that guy is everywhere I look whether I likee it or not, there are so many complex things about him you wouldn't fully understand " Ciaran grinned, refusing to give up on persuading his former colleague.

"You know what why don't you Ciaran go to hell, what you're suggesting isn't right at all it soundss absolutely ludricous and outrageous , I cannot betray anymore I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for hurting people's feelings" John screamed at him which conspicuously alerted every commuter to stare at them.

"Oh you'll be sorry John, words of advice you don't realize Martha and Gene share an undiscovered connection do yer fella, she's unaware he's come to her aid for a reason and sooner or later she'll start to piece this together like a jigsaw, I'd say if you don't wanna help me, then you'll be knocked for six when I discover the truth about Gene Hunt, just you wait and see" Ciaran brashly promised, as John thoroughly ignored him as he'd chosen to walk away.

**xxxx**

Martha and Gene soon arrived in Kensington after Tessa provided them with an address of the identified cashpoint in Kensington, 420 Holloways Mini Mart. The shopkeeper seemed compliant of helping them as much as possible.

"See mate we're looking for an young blonde bird in her mid 20's, is it alright if we take a look at your CCTV camera just so we can get an image of her?" Gene pursued his lips intently as he asked the Indian shopkeeper, while he buisly unwrapped a Twix chocolate bar with one hand.

"Gene you shouldn't be chomping on chocolate bars without paying" Martha rolled her eyes in annoyance, as they were escorted into the back area of the shop, how did she have the strength of putting up with, she'd known he was an tough individual and incapable to handle especially after previously reading his impressive profile. Gene reached into his pocket for a 50p coin and placed in the palm of the shopkeeper's hand, winking cheekily.

The shopkeeper slowly switched on the security camera, two screens showed an hidden camera within the shop itself and one for outside, unsuccessfully they couldn't get a clear description of anyone that matched Nicky Kendrick as too many shoppers came and went on camera, Martha requested a close-up screen shot of the people who withdrew money from the cashpoint, still no success came.

"So maybe she was wearing a brown wig so she couldn't be spotted" Gene cleverly suggested, it was all he could presume in an ongoing investigation such as this.

Gene's eye twitched as he detected a familiar face at around 12.45pm on camera. "Stop it there, look Martha just there, woman with two shopping bags, Harrods and Selfridges, she looks quite nervous as if someone might recognize her and plus her hands look jittery" Gene jabbed his finger at the screen directly pointing Nicky out instantly, the previous picture he'd seen back at the office seemingly matched this woman's description, the same curved eyebrows and her height also matched too.

"Tessa its Martha..if its possible could you get any location tracker on where Nicky went next because I suspect she's leading us to her for some reason, I think she wants to be found out or her associate has piled pressure on her, so perhaps she wants our help" Martha left Tessa a message and hoped she'd find something rather noteworthy. She turned to Gene as they happily smiled at one another "I'm impressed Gene, you might act stubborn and intolerable but you certainly know when to spot someone from the corner of your eye" She patted him on the shoulder, as he couldn't avert his eyes away from her to elsewhere, Martha was becoming so intriguing to listen to.

"Thanks for the compliment Martha, Bet Bloom's elsewhere licking his wounds, you know he's treats you with some unforgiving respect, he shoulddn't be too harsh on you despite you doing what you presume is accurate, at least you earned my respect" Gene shyly confessed, Martha ashamedly giggled in response.

"Anyway I think we need to head back to the office, change of tactics unfortunately" Martha revealed at the last minute, Gene sadly sighed, knowing all too well he'd signed up for, what he loved doing best, cleaning the streets of London of street scumbags, now with it being the present day he wasn't remaining entirely hopefully but one thing he could be thankful was that he'd found an ally in Martha Lawson. _She's sexy, smart, gorgeous pair of legs, choice of clothes are particuarly interesting, stop Gene Genie its like you're feeling close to her suddenly_

"Wonder if John's returned, Look I know I'll call an openhanded truce with him if he wants to agree to that" Gene said, hoping to a draw line of respect between himself and John.

"Its good to hear you want to shake hands with John, you know he told me I shouldn't trust you and that there's something about you he can't get his head around" Martha said, but never turned to look at him as she very much concentrated on the road that lay ahead.

"I'm not a poof if that's what he shiftily considering somewhat, John doesn't seem to trust anyone does he? someone who looks as if they're about to outsmart him, I mean his eyes kept watching me sturdily and pretty much like hawk eyes, I bet he suspects me of something he should tell to my face not stay quiet" Gene moaned, Martha realized he'd somehow broken his promise of making amends with Bloom.

"Its what John does best, he knows when someone's lying and can almost definitely read their minds its why i recruited him to my team because he has years of experience. You know I do trust you Gene, I know you can prove everyone wrong and show them your skills of bringing down a suspect, an confidence trickster that's why i wanted you on my team" Martha coyly smiled, her cheeks becoming evermore reddened as he watched her from a side look, smirking appreciatively at her kind answer.

**xxxx**

John returned back at work just after 1pm, swaggering into the office and taking his jacket off, Anthony gave him a stern look as he chatted with Jose.

"So where did you disappear to, John? You had us all worried especially after what you'd said to Martha, you know I hope you can make up with her, I mean Hugh will be on our backs if he discovers there's been quarreling within the team" Tessa asked, she'd been the all person left confused by John's earlier outburst.

"Sorry I had an important phone call I had to attend to, an former school friend wanted to meet up with me...was nothing much really" John nervously sat down at his desk, he detected Anthony didn't believe him._ Jesus what's Anthony's problem he keeps giving me the third degree. _

"We've had a breakthrough on the investigation, thanks to Tessa" Jose cheekily smirked as Tessa bowed lightheartedly.

"Why, what was it, I suppose Gene and Martha have gone to investigate this have they and couldn't bothered informing me" John implied, feeling rather less uncomfortable by the duo's instant closeness after just a day, maybe Ciaran's theory was immensely proving to be perfectly right.

"Came across an amount of money she withdrew from Holloway's Mini Mart in Kensington, plus Martha phoned us and mentioned that Gene had spotted her on CCTV in disguise, wearing a brown wig, obviously she doesn't want to be caught or she already knows perhaps she's been captured on camera and leaving us clues to find out where is she, we presume she may even want our help" Tessa filled John in on what he'd missed out on, he looked completely mystified by what he'd been told.

"What?, surely she knows the game of cat and mouse is catching up on her pretty soon, if you say she's wanting our help do we know who her accomplice is, is it her mother or is it someone we haven't heard of"

"Well I could send Jose and Anthony to her mum's address and let them ask questions about Nicky's friends" Tessa ingeniously advised, not sure if it could be a great plan or not to move along the case.

"I think that would be a fantastic idea, oh Tessa your a lifesaver" John graciously accepted this plan of action and generously thanked her.

**xxxx**

An hour later Martha and Gene arrived back, predictably distracted by laughter and cheerfulness.

"How does he do it?" Tessa kept an approving eye on them as they chatted amongst each other, laughing and feeling relaxed, looking too close.

"Who?" Jose also glanced over with sudden interest, also looking in the same direction Tessa happened to be looking towards.

"I mean Gene, how does he manage to bring an blissful smile to her lips, I say she looks quite taken by Gene, smitten even" Tessa found herself feeling entrance by how Gene seemingly evidently charmed Martha so swiftly, she felt fascinated by how any woman would be won over by Gene's irresistible charms and attractive looks.

"Tess can we concentrate on other vital things please and not on personal feelings that could jeopardize our atttention " Anthony looked remarkably far from impressed.

"Good to see you back John, Gene has something to tell you" Martha gathered the team together, she glanced lengthways at Gene as she spoke put and compassionately stepped aside, slipping her jacket off and serenely turned to face the window, everyone appeared to look confused by this.

"Listen John, I'm sorry for everything I said earlier, I mean I could tell you looked unhappy to see me again after we first met so many years ago, I know you presume I'm an ungrateful old dinosaur who's probably over the hill, untrustworthy, selfish in how I act and smug-faced. Nevertheless I think we do have a lot of things in common, we're both experienced in the police force for over 15 years, I'm sure as time goes on we can slowly but confidently respect one another" Gene reached a hand out as John's eyes looked upwards at Gene, he considered this intensely, the background sound of Ciaran's poisonous words corculating throughout his mind, his eyes eagerly glanced away and then upwards again at Gene, John stood up and courteously shook his hands however he took Ciaran's words on board and leaned forward to softly whisper something in Gene's ear.

"Someone told me you killed an defenceless man, I want you to give me a straight enough answer did you or did you not intentionally murder him?" John felt determined to hear the truth, still struggling to believe what he'd heard.

"Who told yer this? some drunken bastard in a bar, who couldn't stand up?" Gene saw the intensity in John's watchful eye and knew he wasn't backing down on uncovering some long forgotten truths.

"An old friend of mine Ciaran O'Dowd"

"I've never heard of him and to answer your question stop asking questions because you'l be involving yourself in something so complicated you wouldn't dare be able to figure out...I'm no killer John, you need learn to respect that's what you lack" Gene pulled away from John and approached Martha who began to feel unquestionably doubtful of the two men.

"What was that all about just then?, you two exchanging bitter words impulsively, look I don't want World War 3 kicking off between you two even though you've shaken hands"

"It was nothing, nothing to worry about lets just keep our heads down and get the case solved" Gene awkwardly glanced, feeling a bit taken back by everything he'd experienced.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Within this latest chapter and the next one, there will be some surprising revelations for the team, Gene knows something and Martha does as well but are they connected in a way, like he was with Alex back in 1983 or could there be sinister at play, I like to tease with these chapters cause brings out a lot of drama within them.**

**

* * *

**

**Wrong Side of the Track - Chapter 4**

Gene soon began to feel rather displeased by the constant hard eagle-eyed stares John Bloom persistently gave just why couldn't the Irish Detective leave it alone for the time being afterall they'd had some interesting new leads on the investigation and all he wanted to do was put his focus on that and nothing more. Unfortunately Martha hadn't detected this as she stayed preoccupied by the street surveillance tapes Tessa had uncovered on her computer, both women monitored each one cautiously and vigilantly , on every one Nicky alays became active in dressing up in numerous disguise, every time it was her curved shaped blonde eyebrows that promptly gave the game away.

Gene stood watchfully behind Martha, his hands secured on the wooden back of the chair, he took three glances of the security footage "So what we've got on her now, bloody woman doesn't what's she trying to prove, inflicting misery on her targeted victims, back in the day we'd have fraudsters locked up and charged right away, as they always tend to leave a pathway of clues for us to gather up " He smartly looked over at John, who was busy thinking, pacing around his table.

"Looks like you might be right Gene, I mean I wouldn't put it past her, Nicky seems troubled and frightened when I look at each piece of security footage. For some reason I don't she's the person behind this, I assume someone else is telling her to do this for her, like they have something bigger planned in mind" Tessa attempted to make sense of what she suspected, she felt glad she had the helpful backing of Gene and Martha, however John wasn't fully convinced, somehow a bigger problem, perhaps a gangland or a planned robbery he suspected something to an degree could be horribly at play, this, shudder or fear left an unpleasant aftermath in his mind.

"Have we checked out a description on her boyfriend Matthew Cole, Tessa, do we know whether he's had previous convictions, assault, robbery etc" John suggested considerately, even though in his mind, soimething was constantly niggling away in his thoughts.

"I'll have a check" Tessa quickly tapped on various buttons on her computer, bringing up a database that contained surnames in Alphabetical order. Gene looked on astonished by Tessa's swiftness to uncover significant information; located addresses of suspects, full descriptions of an wanted suspect, she was an utter computer genius. She certainly knew how to impress.

"Thanks Tessa" John winked encouragingly towards her, grateful for kind generous help. Gene pouted his lips, taking another glance at what it showed on the computer. He wasn't going to get use to everything from the start, working alongside younger experienced individuals who displayed more technology and up-to-date qualified skills than could possibly have. Away from the investigations, Gene felt that he was being drawn to Martha in someway he couldn't figure out why, noticeably there were so many things about her that eagerly fascinated him. She proved to be a strong leader, displayed an sophisticated charm about herself, he even admired her lovely smile everytime she was congratulated on for one her suggestions.

"Wonder how Jose and Anthony are getting on, at that identified address you uncovered Tessa, like I mentioned they ought to bring her for questioning maybe we may get some truth from her, if we make her start talking, like we did when coppers like me interviewed potential witnesses or suspects" Gene theorectically proposed, back in the 1970's and 1980's it successfully managed to do the trick every so often.

"Gene we're not going to threaten her, if that's what you're thinking of, that's not how we do things around her, why do you like such an stubborn grump" Martha fumed, the atmosphere within the office suddenly began to get overheated, as an argument began to progress between the DSI and the new team recruit.

"Oh great, I was beginning to wonder when you'd go shooting your mouth at me, over one simple suggestion I mention, It wasn't as if I was going to put the heebie-jeebies on her, bloody women always have to misunderstand what I say, in the end always have to do everything they say" Gene glumly said,not quite believing Martha's outburst, she definitely had the guts to stand up to him, knew the right words to say when he stepped over the line.

" Oh trust me I've met obnoxious, reckless and thoughtless detectives like you before, always presume whatever they prefer to say, is eventually agreed with and they go swaggering around making bullshit suggestions" Martha said, she couldn't deal with this, two arguments in a matter of three hours with two of her colleagues, she needed time to calm down. John and Tessa looked on both expressively stunned by what was developing dramatically.

Gene didn't quite follow what Martha said, he loathed getting his thoughts tangled up "So you're placing blame on me, when you contacted me asked me about joining your team I was up for it, wanting to learn new ways of policing because I knew it was a better way of catching criminal scumbags off the streets. I wish I'd stayed in charge back at Fenchurch East and or either I'd been put in charge here, solving an investigation would have progressed rapidly"

"You're not in charge here, I am, You know your files drew me in and I thought your style of policing would help, but it looks as if your arrogant behaviour has proven that you just don't care...go on get out" Martha demanded he leave, hopefully to quieten down, just so when he returned he wouldn't be so disrespectful and learn to follow orders. Gene stormed out as Anthony and Jose were returning back with Nicky's mother Angela.

"Blimey what happened, what's got up Gene's goat?" Jose asked, he looked confused as he glanced back and forth between an flabbergasted John and an saddened Martha, immediately he suspected that Martha had carefully intervened in another dispute.

"Trust me you don't wanna know, all I can say is Gene needs some time and space on his own for an hour at least" John answered before stared upwards at the ceiling. Ciaran's mysterious words were soon starting to take an immediate effect _Watch your back John, you can't trust Gene, the horrible things he's done will shock you._

**XXXX**

Martha and John interviewed Angela in the interview room, seemingly the simple task of interviewing her was soon becoming much complicated than first thought. Angela seemed immensely rattled, they hoped she'd begin to open up, hopefully offer some vital clues on the reasons why Nicky would resort to stealing credit cards.

"What do you want me to tell you, that my Nicky's such a clever girl or either that's she misunderstood doesn't know what's she doing half the time" Angela struggled to control her jumpy hands, she felt pressurized by the two detectives, feeling as if they wanted to know too much about her perfect daughter.

"You do realize Mrs Kendrick your daughter is in a lot of trouble, we don't want to upset you but we need to know is whether she found herself in debt and perhaps turned to crime to repay loan sharks" Martha said, she knew time was ticking away and one way or another they needed some further information. Het team didn't even know what bigger plan this investigation could suspiciously be linked to.

"My Nicky's bright and smart, she wouldn't do such a dreadful thing, yeah i can admit she struggled with paying house bills before, me and My Husband Derek we lend her money mostly, for paying a phone bill or an electricity and gas bill. Your colleagues they've got the wrong person unde the radar, you should be looking for Nicky's boyfriend he's right dodgy, can't be trusted" Angela basically repeated what John previously assumed, John memorized what he'd spotted on the footage earlier. An unidentified male, his arm secured around the back of Nicky's waist, he produced an blue card which included the Mastercard symbol on the front.

"Shit we've missed the obvious! he's been there all along on the security footage" John cryed out all of a sudden upon remembering, he'd deliberately failed to put two and two together.

Jose courteously knocked at the Interview door and briefly updated them on what Tessa discovered on her computer . "I think you should come, looks important what she's found out, might nail Matthew "

"I told you so, you look like you're on the right track, that man has caused nothing but misfortune for my daughter, blinded her endlessly" Angela said, she'd disapprovingly belittled him when they'd first met. They never successfully seen eye in eye, despite her protests of

Martha unfortunately had to let Angela go but graciously thanked her for answering most of the significant questions. Thankfully the Identity Unit now had something essential to demonstrate, they were utterly dedicated and completely focused on concluding this fraud investigation, now inevitably the search for Matthew Cole was starting to take shape.

**xxxx**

Gene gathered his innermost feelings, leaning forwards on the railing in the car park, he watched on at the comings and goings of visitors to the station. He ran a hand effortlessly through his blond hair, trying to make sense of Martha's anguish, he hadn't aimed to puposely upset her, one minute she'd acted perfectly normal and next soon as he opened his mouth, she replied with something surprisingly.

_Maybe I've been too hard on, Maybe I shouldn't have said those awful things to her, knowing Bloom he's probably acting all smarmy. Or maybe I just can't see that I'm just not cut out for working alongside her. Everytime I look at her just once I can see there's something recognizable about her, she's just like Bolly, the same attitude, acts all gutsy. Don't know what it is but is she the woman I fell in love with so long ago. _This partially alarmed Gene, he couldn't help but he desired to do a little investigation of his own, into how and why the Identity team was originally set up.

Back at the office, the undiscovered footage, on the third link on Tessa's computer displayed something rather crucial and noteworthy, this seemingly proved John's theory to be accurate. Tessa bought up an photographed Matthew on the left hand side of her computer and tapped on the restore down symbol to place it next to the footage. "Hmm Crafty little bugger, notice how he's protecting his identity by covering his head with his jacket hood, something tells me he doesn't prefer being caught on camera or perhaps he's camera shy and plus there's another man who we believe is, Matthew's younger brother Freddy Cole, he's standing as close as possible to Nicky, look there" Tessa mentions and points to a clip in the footage which she pauses. The team look and glance observantly, noticing how Freddy is whispering words, hints of instructions of what to do.

"She's been told what to do, looks like she's not satisified by the two nasty brothers, Nicky's mother Angela guess she was right afterall, what we need to do is find out where they work or Anthony and Gene can monitor their daily activities" John sighed as he spoke, it was the best plan he could come with, this didn't go down too well with Anthony as he revealed his dislike of Gene.

"I'd rather go with Jose, John. I'm not sitting with that argumentative idiot" Anthony sadly admitted.

"Oh I'm idiot now am I, you know its not pleasant being labeled an idiot makes me think I've been an dozy nimwit" Gene arrived back, full of contentment, his drastic change in behaviour puzzled everyone as they stared at him continuously.

"Gene can I have word with you in private" Martha requested an one on one conversation, she wistfully hoped he'd settled down and re-thought his infuriated words from over an hour ago. She lead him towards down the corridor, hand in hand.

"If this about before, I'm sorry, I know I never wanted to upset you Martha on purpose, from what I've seen you're the best of the best at what you do here. I'll make sure It won't happen again, me flipping out. " Gene reassuringly smiled, he failed to notice the closeness between them, being under Martha's heartwarming gaze, they knew they had other matters to address but struggled to find the right way of addressing them.

"That's very encouraging of you Gene...I accept your apology" _Why can I not stop thinking about him, he never leaves my mind, every time i look at him I see that there's something familiar in his eyes, an illuminated presense just aching to draw me in._

She tenderly reached a hand up to stroke the texture of his smooth chin he clutched her hand affectionately, stroking her fingers gently , an unanticipated reaction hit her, before she had a chance of speaking furthermore, she found herself becoming incapable of resisting the urge to kiss him passionately. Gene made the first move, securing one hand at her waist and running his othher hand over her left cheek kissing her softly on the lips, he wanted to pull back but he knew that would make him look like a daft bastard, he couldn't and was amazed that Martha encouraged him further she seemed to enjoy it, for her the amazement of kissing him took the breath right out of her as she was swept off her feet, hands frantically everywhere, caressing his cheek and running through his hair. They lost them in their first kiss and lost known sense of their surroundings, Gene was flooded with unbelievable images of them being together, even as a loved-up couple. Martha was going completely against everything she believed in, not putting blossoming relationships ahead of her professional policing career. She had never been made to feel like this before, flushed and nervous around an attractive male colleague.

Regrettably this wasn't to become true, she secretly fancied him because there was that incredible smouldering look within his darkened eyes that enchanted her and had the potential of making her knees weak everytime he smiled at her, she knew that was certain but jumping the barrel and kissing him within the station, in her heart she feared she could jeopardize her career by starting an personal relationship with an respected colleague "I...I can't do this, we can't be involved romantically, I'm sorry Gene" Martha pulled away from their kiss, instantly running away from him, Gene's mind raced with confusement, one minute they'd been at one another's throats and the next they find themselves locked in an passionate embrace, yet Martha soon regretted it. Shr looked back, smiling weakily as she managed to compose herself just before returning back to the office. _She needs to know the truth, or if she does she has to come to terms with what's really happening within this station, nothing's ever going to be the same again, everywhere I go why does this have to happen, why can't this happen elsewhere_

**_End of chapter_**


	5. Chapter 5

**There's a lot of explaining this , I've added something rather confusing in this fanfic just to add a fanfic twist to an earlier event Alex had previously been unharmed in. Something a bit unpredictable but within a few chapters will become very clear to understand and leaves the Identity fighting against something more than they bargained for.**

**

* * *

**

**Wrong Side of the Track Chapter 5**

Life working witin a tight-spaced office proved no misgivings nevertheless John soon became sidetracked as numerous text messages from Ciaran, deeply concerned him. His former colleague wasn't going to give up so easily and continued to stay determined in whatever truth, horrible past that Gene Hunt wanted to remain obscured. John didn't know what to do, for the first time in his life he was completely torn, sooner or later his own current lie of living an double life would surely be exposed and his career would undoubtedly be in tatters and now being under intensified pressure from Ciaran was adding to his problems. _You're already on the wrong side of the Track John my dear friend, you continue to live a life of dishonesty and lies. Secrets always tend to catch up on you when you least expect them to, good luck with your investigation by the way just don't let Gene take the credit because you'll be soon fazed out, that's what he does, muscles his way in on investigations and outsmarts other team members before you know you'll be flat on your arse with no one to rescue you but yourself._

Martha returned wiping a tear away from her left eye, John instantly detected something seemed to be worrying her, he kindly took her to one side. Unbeknown to them, Gene silently returned, expressively feeling torn and brokenhearted . He felt he'd complicated matters even worse between them and he hated himself for acting stupid for making an last minute move on her without thinking properly. In his heart he knew for definite he had developed emotional feelings for her but simply couldn't allow them overrule his thoughts.

"Hey Martha, what's wrong?, has Gene said something to upset you?, if he has I'll have removed from this office right away with your request" John said, feeling sympathetically towards her, he didn't like seeing her upset in this way seeing as this appeared to be out of character for Martha to be feeling like this

"No I don't want him to leave. I kissed him before but I've made my feelings clear telling him nothing can ever happen between me and him. John there's something mysterious about him, the way he looks at me, as if I remind him of another woman, he told me knew this woman so long ago, how he constantly misses her so much" Martha dried her tears away as she spoke, her composure still unbalanced as she sat uncomfortably at her chair. John knew this was really bad, the possible premonitions Ciaran told him of were beginning to become true.

"John I haven't told anyone else is this, but over the last fortnight somehow I've been experiencing these strange dreams, a young girl clutching a red balloon, standing on a hilltop, watching on as a car explodes right in front of her and a man clutching her hand guiding her to safety. Last night's dream became even strangely; this woman that looked like me getting shot in the head on a barge or a boat, I'm trying to make sense of what this means" Martha explained, agitatedly.

"Martha maybe you should go and see Hugh, explain to him that you need some time off, I could run the office while you take a few days off" John generously suggested, he cared about her as a colleague and felt that this was the best thing to do.

Jose knocked at the door and entered "John can I have word with you please", he seemed baffled by why Martha looked upset and emotional.

"I'll be there in two minutes with you" John glanced an encouraging smile at Jose as he left. Gene persistantly looked on observing, noticing the closeness between the Irish Detective and the woman he was beginning to fall in love with, he couldn't hide his jealously.

"I'll be fine John, address the team on what they should do next on planning to capture Nicky Kendrick, Matthew and Freddy Cole, I just need a bit of space, time on my own to gather my thoughts, I appreciate your help" Martha briefly smiled, her smile looked positive, she relaxed furthermore, her eyes deceived her as she exchanged a gaze with Gene, their unexplained chemistry made them both surreptitiously  
drawn to one another regardless of their protests.

An oblivious John sighed breathlessly as he swiftly got up from the desk, heading towards the door, before opening it he stopped in his tracks turned to face her and winked a cheeky eye at her causing her to giggle lightly.

**xxxx**

John's temporary appointment did quite go down as well as expected, Gene was certain Martha was pushing him away and Anthony was convinced Martha was still being blinded by the DI's apparent promises.

"Look Martha said she needs some time of her own, truthfully I think we should respect this. Minds occupied on this case, so Tessa have you managed to find an address for the Cole Brothers?" John reasonably managed to regain overall control of the meeting, trying his best to settle upcoming quarrels.

"Yes I have, you'll never believe where I traced it, Marlborough Avenue which just around the corner from an local cafe; Stu's Cafe. Its where local businessman and businesswoman choose to grab an morning coffee, for Matthew and his brother its a perfect opportunity for them to send Nicky in as their trickster to swipe credit cards, crafty buggers, so what do you suggest John?" Tessa thoughtfully asked, keeping her head focused on solving this investigation.

"Me, Jose and Gene will check it out, Anthony can you check for any records on Nicky because I need to know just in case if Nicky's mother hasn't double crossed us and covered up something important, mother's always tend to protect their daughters no matter what when they're accused of an crime" John smartly suggested, hoping none of the team wouldn't disagree especially Gene.

**xxxx**

John's mobile vibrated inside his pocket as he tried to ignore Ciaran's never-ending calls, ungraciously he sat alongside Gene, both men were still failing to see eye to eye. He wanted to answer but somehow he knew this would awaken an suspicion within Gene.

"You gonna answer that walkie talkie or do I have to grab it out yer hand and berate the person on the other end of the phone" Gene argued, listening all day to ringtones booming out pesistently annoyed the hell out of him.

John didn't answer his phone and threw it on the glove department, closing it afterwards thankful he wasn't giving into, what Ciaran wanted, seeing Gene humilated and destroyed.

"Blimey I think I should have stayed back at the office with Anthony at least he's better company than you two are, you can't even go without five seconds before you start insulting one another, no wonder Martha's upset she can't deal with this anymore, just as bad as the other" Jose's sudden unpredicted words, saddened John maybe he'd acted too unreasonable and too resentful when he seen Gene bring out the best within Martha, maybe it was time to let them sort out their feelings when the timing was right for them.

"Spoken like a true gent Jose, I understand what you mean, Gene I've been blatantly unpleasant towards you, I know you're just trying to do your job here and gain respect from our team. Also you're very much the same as me, one irritated bastard, attempting his best at eliminating the bad guys" John took Jose's words to heart and realized he should make amends with his new popular colleague.

"I'd say cleaning up the streets from southern nonces John, No need to ask for forgiveness Gene Genie knows when someone really feels bad for the things they've said " Gene chuckled as he responded, Jose's mind sprung out, he ordered them to sort out their differences and they'd gratefully complied better than he predicted.

"What do you say we ought to teach the gruesome twosome a lesson or two about manners, hiding their identities when they should know no one gets away with a crime, i suppose that's in the Gene Genie's rulebook" John admitted, this would be a grand plan, something they related to in common, using a bit of old school techniques.

"Oi hang on, Martha's hardly gonna be pleased if she discovers what you both have planned" Jose protested single-handedly, he felt considerably left out, sadly ignored even, glancing on as Gene smirked intently, John's seemed more cheerful and unruffled nothing could stop them now.

The three detectives hastily soon arrived on the scene, straightaway spotting the Stu's Cafe sign situated on an crowded street corner, leaving them notably frustrated, Gene displaying his annoyance as he stormed off after climbing out of the car, John and Jose hurried after him. It proved to be an difficult challenge getting past hundreds of people, they searched high and low but regrettably he'd vanished. The complicated detective couldn't be figured out, his awkward behaviour altered drastically, one minute Gene was sniggering so hard he would almost roll on the floor laughing his head off because he'd blissfully enjoyed good poke at someone else's misery and the next minute he changed into an altogether different personality.

"Is it just me or is Gene somewhat acting problematically hard to handle, I thought he looked reassured by what I'd said" Jose said, unable to get his head around most events.

"Don't worry Jose, When I find him I'll promise to have an heart to heart with him get to the root of his hard-bitten troubles" John knew he'd already worked out, his mind detected and recognized the emotions within Gene; loneliness and being provoked, he sympathized in away he couldn't describe. John loathed speculation of other peoples feelings, he hated what he'd been gifted with, all he'd desired was an normal healthy lifestyle.

"What if Gene's found the home address in Marlborough Road? What if he's just Hercule Poirot in disguise" Jose shrewdly suggested, revealing his hand-held locator device, he assumed they'd be able to track Gene's movements. John glanced around lengthways and sideways, he shivered coldly, feeling someone watching over him and wherever he walked.

"We better get moving, times counting down on us remember, Hugh's not a man who prefers unhurried solved investigation, he doesn't prefer sluggish team skills, trust me I've endured in his complex confrontations with Martha " John uneasily confessed, Jose never seemed bothered by what he heard.

"Don't think Hugh's got a crush on Martha?" Jose knew far less than John did.

"I highly doubt it" John thoughtfully considered, knowing all too well of the real reason at hand.

Jose halted motionlessly, his eyes utterly drawn to the spotted location on his sat nav locator "John I think I have him on my device, stopped outside of a pub, The Railway Arms, ten minutes away we need to get car fast" Both detectives ran as fast as possible to get back to the car and drive away.

"What about the brothers?, alright...look I'll go and find Gene wherever The Railway Arms is situated, call Anthony tell him to meet you right away, this all shattering around us, we can't let this slip through our fingers" Jose handed over his sat nav locator to Bloom as he climbed into the car and eventually speeded off within seconds.

**xxxx**

Blurred and indistinct memories had constantly haunted Gene's nightly dreams for god knew how long, everywhere he occasionally visited in London, there was still an indefinable drawing point slowly attracting his attention. He aimed to investigate why this was, that same pub "boozer" its illuminated lights lighting up the near by streets at nightime as if it was the promenade lights in Blackpool. Flashbacks occured regularly, Gene stayed tight-lipped in not confiding in anyone about them. The Railway Arms stood towering above him, his dark hazelnut eyes absorbed on the sign post hanging above the doorway.

He stood frozen on the spot, stared transfixed at the welcome sign, he remembered faces every single day, John abruptly approached him in his car, watching him from the other side of the street.

"Gene what are you doing?, you know you're gonna get yourself killed standing in the middle of the road, staring into deep space" Johhn encouraged him to step carefully onto the pavement outside the pub,. they overheard voices in the background of the pub.

"My first day, I've insulted and taken the piss out of yer, kissed Martha and got rejected by her, happened to upset everyone in the office, looks like this is turning out to be nightmare first day for me eh"

"No, its not, listen I know everyone working in an newer environment can be nervous on their first day when they start a new job, it scares the hell out of them. Gene what's this about, why did you do a runner on me and Jose a couple minutes ago?, is about Martha or your personal demons ones you aren'tquite confident in owning up about. Is Ciaran right about you, murdering an unarmed, unprotected person." John asked numerous questions, interrograting him.

"Your friend's has told you some porkie pies, utter bollocks. Have you ever known someone, someone who you admired, cared for maybe perhaps even potentially loved and somehow lost contact with them over vast number of years, John. Spent your time regretting not telling them how much they mean to you" Gene asked John, if he'd ever gone through a similiar stage within his personal life. A flicker of blond hair curved over his forehead, he looked reflectively, regathering some past hurtful memories. Gene's eyes averted elsewhere, backward at the bust congested traffic, this wasn't he

"No not really" John answered, feeling his answer was on the same wavelength as Gene's.

"Everytime I look at Martha, I see Alex, same hairstyle, same eyelashes fluttering seductively at me. Has a mind full of posh literature, mind you she's dedicated and chirpy when an idea springs to mind. Wait..." Gene paced up and down towards a near by bus stop, John had no choice but to follow him.

"That's It...It was 2005, that was a day I'll never forget in a lifetime. Five years ago, I had nothing left for me, my BMW had been vandalized, thanks to two troublemakers . Heard what happened on the news; Colin Wicks deranged lunatic escaped police arrest, wandered towards near the buildings of Schofield business center. Took an innocent bystander hostage held a knife to their throat. Kept asking for someone he knew, Alex see something I don't understand is that this happened again three years later with the same Alex, but this accident, she'd previously avoided she's was injured in when she shouldn't have been, this ended up preventing her being shot by another criminal Arthur Layton. See my memory's not as helpful anymore, bubbles or either fizzles out. Next I hear, Colin kidnapped this Alex woman, taken her on a barge. One shot fired, no one knows who's been injured. Next thing I remember, an old friend of mine Nelson, this is his pub" Gene surprisngly revealed strangely remembering every event took an effect on him but he was grateful that memories were soon resurfacing , John seemingly looked stunned.

"He'd opened up the Railway Arms down here in East London, didn't want a fuss being made about customers coming and going, one day he'd been out for a jog and came across the body of adult female in the canal. He put his life on the line to save her, the daft prat. Rescued her, luckily he known and learnt CPR, so he took her back to the pub, I wasn't there that day, last time i saw I never told her, how she rescued in the present day. Guess we both forgot." Gene sadly reflected, sometimes wishing he'd been there. How had he have known that they'd meet again, but under extreme complicated circumstances.

"Gene what are you suggesting?" John's mind frantically, his immediate thought completely boggled him.

"Let me finish John. Nelson visited in me at my flat. Beforehand I told him, about how I met Alex many years ago, I said she's transfered when in fact she'd been sent. Nelson suggested that we approached Hugh and have someone from the police force provide her with a new identity, he complied and eventually gave her the name of Martha Lawson, poor woman she couldn't remember anything, from police records we'd found out that Arthur Layton had past dealings with Tim Price and if Layton had discovered where Alex lived he'd have killed even earlier than 2008, this was what we needed to do, hide her real identity. Cause we got her to hospital, had an accident myself, car crash three months later made me forget everything I knew"

"Are you saying this Identity Unit's been one big lie" John felt utterly cheated, Gene couldn't blame him really.

"But then five years she's found me again and memories have just come flooding back made this harder for me to deal with, I suspect something or someone wanted us to meet again, I suspect your friend Ciaran has a part in this" Gene hardly knew or had even met Ciaran O'Dowd, however he generally suspected Ciaran was taken orders from an unknown source.

John's phone rang out, he'd retrieved it from the glove department after they'd arrived by the cafe. As he positioned the phone up to his ear, he overheard and was greeted by an unlikable laughter. "Congratulations John you rumbled Gene Hunt's secret without thinking straight, just remind you I'm very grateful for your help, my source has told me he doesn't want to you learn more about the body that was uncovered two years ago up at Farringfield Green "

"But I didn't.." John felt defeated and mostly baffled, he glanced at Gene, still trying to make sense of everything he'd admitted, sooner than he imagined he'd felt beginning to sink. The voice on the other end hung up quickly.

"We'd best be looking for Jose, let's hope he's arrested those manipulative brothers, we've still got a case to solve haven't we, we can't let this go stone cold" John questioned. "She needs to know the truth before Ciaran gets to her"

"We can discuss this later, what I've just told you, she needs more, she just doesn't know it yet, right John let's fire up the bloody awful Citreon Picasso" Gene wanted no arguments, no disagreements, he aimed to impress.

**xxxx**

As luck would have it, Jose and Anthony inevitably struck gold, a chance encounter had bought Matthew and Freddy Cole within a matter of yards after they'd been searching and pursued brothers last known footsteps along the high street nearer their home address. They were escorted by police back up, when the arrests were finally made.

"You're nicked and don't even think of doing a runner, streets surrounded by armed police cars" Jose said, pressing Matthew Cole's head against the car bonnet.

"What do you think you're doing Jose?" Anthony asked, looking bewildered by why and how Jose was practically beginning to behave fairly strangely. The more experienced adapted detective never quite valued the immediate effect Gene Hunt illustrated on the team Martha trusted everyone she met, had been immensely hasty in putting her confidence in John Bloom's ability to capture an wanted suspect . Somehow Anthony never sought after giving the new addition to the Identity unit team unsympathetic treatment in how he spoke to him.

"Sorry I'm just trying to put the frightens on them, shouldn't be getting away with what they've done, blackmailed a young woman, treated her horribly" Jose believed he was accomplishing the accurate procedure of handling a suspect.

"Don't say anything it isn't rather helping us here" Anthony still wasn't entirely satisfied by Jose's newly learnt skills he'd learnt by heart from Gene. The younger Detective persuasively listened and lead Matthew towards a police car placing him inside on the seat.

**xxxx**

John couldn't dare look at Gene, his mind was everywhere, his heartbeat pounding against his chest, everything he worked for, had all just been one big joke. Ciaran's words had rung true decisively, after this shattering revelation trusting anyone began to feel like a tough enough challenge. He'd always followed that one simple rule; trusting your instincts had always been importance as he'd presumed he was the only team member living a double life crisis and now discovering Martha's mysterious past became like a hammer blow.

"Are you going to tell her Gene, she needs to know. She told me a couple of hours ago that she'd experienced nightmares during the middle of the night, mentioned about seeing a car blowing up and two people standing on a hilltop watching on, don't suppose you know anything about that do you" John requested to be told more, what other unknown secrets that lay buried for so long.

"Like I've said John, her real name is Alex Drake. She can never know, Layton's still out there attempting to hunt her down, knowing all too well that he has revenge on his mind for what happened when they first met, she needs to be protected away from any danger" Gene knew it was going to be a long time for John to understand everything he'd been informed of.

"Do you have feelings for her Gene?" John asked, looking at him, taking in Gene's sadness.

"Yes, I know I can get involved with her, but I know I can't help loving her" Gene shyly confessed, he acted like an embarrassed teenager.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've managed to get time to complete this latest chapter, it does contain some bad language, gives an indication to the mysterious person's demands. I've never done a very complicated fanfic before, I hope its understandable for fanfic readers to read. There's going be some interestng turns in this, some coming out of the blue when you least expect them. With the John Bloom character I left out his connections with Turkish mafia, as its shown in the series on telly, in this fanfic there's some interesting decisions to come for him, which side does he choose as an familiar A2A character starts getting to him.**

**

* * *

**

**Wrong Side of the Track - Chapter 6**

As all four detectives promptly arrived back at the Unit's main office, they were soon informed that there had been another significant breakthrough in the investigation; news that Nicky Kendrick had demanded to be arrested and bought in for questioning. She claimed she was the mastermind behind the crime of stealing credit cards and that Freddy Cole was completely blameless, unfortunately dragged into something he hadn't wanted to be sent down to prison for. Questionably without a shadow of a doubt there was now two sides to the story, one side someone was thoughtlessly fabricating their story and acting untruthful, the other maybe they desired to protect the other half's undeniable guilt, the fear of sleeping within an prison cell haunted them.

Martha eventually came face to face with Gene, their awkwardness insightful to see, he tenderly gazed down at her his eyes boring into hers, his nervous feelings bumbling away within his stomach, he didn't know what to say even if he managed to say something he knew for definite he'd worryingly upset her once again and John would react furiously. They stood smiling at one another, their eyes looking elsewhere, Gene stuttering his intended words clumsily.

Martha correctly spoke first she had to say something respectfully decent or this might prove itself to look rather bad when Hugh eventually reviewed this investigation for possible faults. "Gene, listen if truth be told I'm sorry for what I said before, in an working environment such as here, My job becomes uppermost before anything else." She brushed her hand gently across his wrist, the unambigious look in her eyes sent his heart fluttering, his feelings would inevitably be placed on hold as they anticipated how to conclude this investigation. He wasn't an inspired man incapable of being in love, those days of wining and dining any fortunate bird had long gone. He loved one woman but knew sadly that they couldn't be together romantically because of the complicated matters he'd informed John Bloom about.

Gene overcame his dreaded nerves and spoke clearly, he wanted to say all he could to regain her trust "No big deal Martha, I understand what you mean, Let my personal feelings misinterpret words. So what are you going to suggest you and John interview Nicky. Me and Anthony interview the scumbag brothers one on one" Gene glanced back at them, as he continued to speak. His composure evenhanded as he leant against the glass table at her desk, his arms crossed.

"You know that's the finest suggestion you've mentioned all day...honestly Gene, you're quite the perfect manly individual " Martha gratefully appreciated Gene's helpfulness, bringing him on board, recruiting him to her team hadn't been such an bad mistake as she initially presumed. Some personal matters they shared would ultimately be discussed afterwards.

"Gene Genie fully acknowledges your gratitude kindheartedly, so anyway..right let's get them in the interview rooms eh" Gene said almost stuttering his words wrongly upon walking away, his eyebrows curiously curved up, Martha looked on instantly detected that he seemingly enjoyed interrograting and roughening up bad liars. _Oh great he and John should be more of an double act, our own version of Jack Bauer and Jason Bourne._

**xxxx**

John vigilantly remained tight-lipped, comfortably sat back in his chair one arm thrown backwards his leather waist jacket creased. Martha thoroughly questioned Nicky, she sat leaning forwards, hands on flat on the desk in front of her.

"How long have you been dating Matthew Cole, Nicky?" She asked the first question, knowing this seemed a little personal to describe.

"About 7 months?, pardon me for asking but why aren't you charging me for this crime. I planned this and arranged everything you don't need to question me furthermore so I'm the guilty one, not my boyfriend" Nicky angrily protested, she felt exhausted and absolutely weary eyed , tired suggestively of listening to unanswered questions that she never wanted to answer.

"Nicky its plain procedural that we have to, we can't determine that you're immediately responsible or blameworthy, evidence needs to be uncovered and identified that links you to this case. We know that we've seen security bank footage of you withdrawing hundreds of pounds from various cash machines throughout London and also we have evidence to believe that Matthew and Freddy escorted you from one cash machine to another. Can you explain why they were with you on numerous circumstances"

"He feared I'd be attacked by an old friend of his, Ciaran...Crafty bastard, menacing eyes, wiping smudges from his glasses, always an enigmatic individual you never what he could be capable of from one day to the next" Nicky fumingly admitted, not knowing that John looked utterly concerned.

"Ciaran O'Dowd?...tall dark black..brown..does he speak with an Dublin accent " John's attention was alerted to the unexplained reasons as to why and how Matthew Cole became friends with Ciaran, what his involvment or connection could possibly entitle.

"Yes why?" Nicky asked the same question, expressively baffled, she remained clueless as to why this Irish Detective seemed determined to discovering the identity of a person she briefly met.

"Martha can I have a word with you for a moment, I have to tell you something urgently it cannot wait any longer" John looked a bag of nerves, worries mounting constantly in his mind. Martha followed him outside of the interview room, they noticed through the glass window that Gene wasn't having such an difficult time interviewing Matthew, looking on as he towered over the flustered anxious younger man.

"What did you want to mention?" Martha looked frequently confused, some days she understood the real reasons as to why he acted so oddly and other days he acted suspiciously.

"Ciaran O'Dowd I remembered his name because I actually worked alongside him 15 years ago, back home in Dublin when I first began working for the Dublin Police station. Lost contact with him, discovered Ciaran previously done some unforgiving things, involved himself with criminals, double crossed people who assumed they could trust him. Martha even if we bring him in for questioning you could be putting your life at risk."

"Does happen Gene to know about Ciaran?" Martha confronted him, raising some distrust.

"No he doesn't know him, never met him, I believe him against my better feelings"

"John I'm not stupid, I can read you like a book and I know you can't just make me unwisely believe that Gene isn't like you a man with a long standing complicated background . This morning I read your lips what you whispered to him, what you seeked him to clarify upon your demanding questions ,whether he knew your former friend, I know you've gone behind back relentlessly. The team still have doubts about you, well Anthony still does "

"Martha listen to me, there are some serious-minded matters you need to ultimately learn from Gene not me, some you might struggle to get your head around. Might explain the reasons for you experiencing your consistent nightmares "

"Alright I'll ask him tonight over dinner" Martha self-confidently revealed out of the blue.

"Dinner?" John inelegantly replied, at times Martha's optimistic, untested motivational skills, persistently impressed him, since he began working for the team, he felt priviledged to have her full support even despite Anthony's dissatisfied facial hints. Yes he'd infrequently let the team's defenses down dreadfully during some investigations and had coped with the consequences.

"When you two left earlier I considered what I truly felt feelings wise, so I gathered everything you told me, so we get this investigation cleared up soon then we anticipate. so I thought I'd ask him out on a date"

"You're sure this what you wanna do, I mean I'd hate to burst your bubble but I know you need to discover this from Gene, he has the conclusive answers you want" John asked, positioning his hands over both of the tops of her shoulders. Fighting the temptation, urge to tell her himself, becoming an dangerous burden to fight off.

"Martha are you going to allow that irrational, impolite and short-tempered detective get away with frightening our number 1 suspect" Anthony complained, he began to doubt Gene's tactics of interrogation.

"Oh lighten up Anthony did someone tell you've got a face even grumpier than an monkey's arse, at least we've got an confession at him, you see a bit of vintage Manc Lion magic does the definite trick my friend" Gene cheerfully poked fun at him.

"So what has he confessed?" John and Martha simultaneously asked.

"He said not to believe whatever Nicky's told yer, according to him she's lying through her knickers to protect him because she doesn't want him to be sent to prison. Matthew had been organizing an underhanded casino night, planting all of the stolen cards on his rivals and stitching them up for the crimes he and Nicky have committed together" Gene shot a glance back at an overpowered Matthew who wiped his bloodied nose with his jacket sleeve.

"Wow I'm impressed, so you've been taking an conclusive leaf out of John's modern textbook, well now both of them will be charged, Nicky for assisting an suspect in this crime. Concerning the credit cards of course we can't hand them back their stolen credit cards, we'll contact most of their victims and they will receive new credit cards and giving their same pin numbers back, its a terrible harsh crime to solve, we hear of so many crimes happening like this all over the UK "

"Gene's more clever at sticking to his guns than learning the ways of beating the truth out of someone he doesn't like" John pouted his lips, a sly smirk emerging over his lips as Anthony's complaint went blissfully ignored. John assumed the unhappy Detective Sergeant as he sighed and turned to head back to the office to finalize some last unfinished documents to be emailed back to the Assistant Commissioner's office.

John left Gene and Martha alone as he went to thank Tessa for her help, basically this should give them time to say what they needed to say.

**xxxx**

John returned back to his desk, as he glanced down, looking over his desk his eyes were suddenly drawn as they across a blank dvd.

"Tessa who put this here?" He picked up the encased DVD, without an name on.

"Last person I saw at your desk was Anthony" Tessa wasn't quite convinced but knew from memory no one else had entered or left the office between 3.30 and 4.30pm.

"Why would Anthony leave me this?" John questioned Anthony's motives, he'd been on his back considerably for some few months always watching and eavesdropping on every conversation . John suspected it could be footage of him . Investigating further, he spotted a small handwritten letter.

Dear John Bloom

You discovered the truth about Gene Hunt, before long everything around you will self destruct piece by piece. Oh Ciaran has been so helpful in tracking you down, watching over you, I bet you feel as if someone like me is cautiously walking over your gravestone on an cold December morning, the crisp brown frozen leaves scattering near by over other graves.

I've known Gene for what feels like an everlasting lifetime, trust me I've seen the incredible things he does, trick vulnerable people, duping them, misleading them to believe incorrect answers. So I understand you've called a truce with him, its a dear shame, me and you would have gotten out like a house on fire, shared the same beliefs and same confidence.

I will tell you this, just you nobody else can ever know not even Gene. For many years I've wanted one thing, one person if I can say accurately, one person I can lead back to the fiery depths of hell with me; Alex Drake, I know she's been living a lie for so long . Now I understand an previous attempt on her life that she originally cheated has come back to haunt her, I've met her previously, nearly convinced her to join forces with me.

Sorry I can't say no more might spoil my hidden agenda and my own Identity. Pleas find DVD enclosed. Spoiler its one hell of an treat that will bedazzle you.

Yours sincerely JK

John angrily scrunched up the handwritten letter, he figured out the initials; Jim Keats, who apparently was still lurking about, obsessively watching over Martha/Alex's day to day life, for some unexplained reason why had he involved Ciaran within his impulsive plans. Lifes were at stakes, everyones in fact if they weakened the opinions.

**xxxx**

Later that evening after graciously accepting Martha's offer of dinner at her house. Gene arrived by taxi, precariously he'd had no car to drive around in anymore and got bored stiff of the new flashy cars they sold at car places, this always pissed him off, one day he'd get round to buying an second hand motor off some dodgy car dealer.

As he marched up the steps that lead to her flat, he tapped lightly on the front bronzed letterbox positioned halfway down the red door. The door opened straightaway as Martha satisfyingly welcomed him, looking at her in sudden onder he'd questioned what on earth had caused her to feel chirpy.

"Martha have you been sitting on your washing machine far too long, could explain why you're somehow grinning like a cheshire cat" He suggested generously.

"Gene I don't sit perched on an washing machine to cheer myself up, all I can confess, that away from work I enjoy any welcome kindness from people I admire and care about." Martha responded with laughter.

"That's a shame..You seem like the exact woman that does, everytime i glance at you and I can effortlessly detect your cheeks, brighten up like tomatoes" Gene pouted his lips curiously, he couldn't tell her the truth even if he blurted out whenever they found themselves locked in an passionate embrace in whichever room in her house.

"Is it just me or do you prefer to act like such an eccentric, unwise flirt, who only has one thing in mind, getting an eyeful of an woman's breasts and having a touch " Martha impishly teased, feeling herself becoming overwhelmed by Gene's sexy stares.

"Blimey you seem to know me well already, so what was so important that you needed to see me about. Not about what happened today between us was it?" Gene sat down on her cushy sofa, he noticed that she'd set out the dinner table for two people. Her intentions seemed obviously right away, the living room curtains were completely drawn, the night was entirely young, the food awaited to be eaten. Martha stood closely behind him, remarkably feeling her guarded barriers being deserted, looking at the candlelight's flickering and seeing Gene's praiseworthy sex appeal, his mannerisms looking back at her. She too captivated somewhat by his inner feelings. All matters aside soon turned serious as she anxiously awaited what Gene's answer would hopefully be to her important questions.

" Yes, there's something you ought to tell me, I want you to tell me the truth about yourself, who are you Gene?, why can't I get you out of my head?, you're the man in my dreams always rescuing me from dangerous situations. Please don't act dishonest towards me when you tell me, is there some sort of bigger mystery surrounding me or you " Martha was distraught, overflooded by emotion and indefinable fear.

"Christ...I've been fighting temptation but unfortunately it hasn't bloody worked...Hmm.. I never wanted to tell you this, Alright Martha" Before he could continue speaking, Martha edged closer towards him, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek. It was heartbreaking to tell her because he knew she would never forgive him for playing her like a fool since they met days ago. "Your name's fabricated always has been, its not real, your real name is..." Gene hadn't felt this awful in his life before, he was doing something Nelson continuously warned him he could never do, cross the wrong side of the track and tell some part of an truth no one would variably grasp.

"Its Alex Drake isn't it, I know, I heard someone calling me in one of my dream's I keep having, I recognized it as you. I know we've met in the past somehow, how and I don't possibly know yet...I-I Gene hold me" Martha reached out as Gene pulled her down to sit next to him lifting her feet up to curl up, she affectionately snuggled up against his chest, Gene wrapped an arm around her upper waist while he used his other hand to wipe her engulfed tears away. He bought his lips to kiss the top of her forehead, soothing to sleep within his arms. Unpredictably he felt her lips caressing his chin, she feathered kisses over his nose and lastly his jaw, nestling herself up warmly against his chest.

"No I can't do this, its not right, Martha...I mean Alex I can't be taking advantage of you when you're feeling emotional..." Gene attempted to prize himself away from her tightened hold, he gave in.

"Gene...please stay with me tonight I know we've known one another for a day...That I need to understand everything you've informed about ...I need you hold me in your arms tell me everything's gonna be alright" She pleaded touchingly, the awareness of her past life soon dawning upon her. She continued her kisses, her eyes closed tight, the touch of his lips driving her insane, the feel of his hand on her back soothing some of the uneasy pain. Gene responded after awhile he couldn't hold back, allow her to presume he never cared for her.

"Open your eyes Alex" He inaudiably whispered, breathing softly on her silk smooth textured neck. He saw a sparkle of hope, strength of mind within the woman he loved, five years of being apart from her, she'd grown stronger as an self-assured, gutsy team leader, furthermore supervising her very own team, leaving an impressive influence amongst them. _Nelson's not gonna be best pleased when he discovers the truth's out On the plus side this has reunited me and Bolls in a way_

The candlelight had drawn down to its last dimly flicker of gothic light, soon darkness fell around the living room. She opened her eyes widely, she was met by an encouraging smile from Gene, nevetheless before she had time to say anything he soon lifted her up from the confides of the white leather sofa, clutching her within his arms and carrying her out of the living room and towards the stairs. After reaching her bedroom seconds later, he laid her down on the mattress, gently tucked her legs and upper body underneath the duvet, he took off his retro styled shirt and stood bare chested in her bedroom, she looked utterly gorgeous lying half asleep, arm drawn out lengthways across the mattress , he simply couldn't leave her alone tonight on her own. Needing to be there for her incase she cried. He delicately climbed in lastly and lied underneath the duvet, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she rested her head against his naked chest. This felt distinctly right, being here for her when she needed him more than ever. If Arthur Layton or any other self-obsessed criminal searched for her, he understood that she would require him to protect her.

"Gene don't leave me" She seminconsciously muttered, struggling to open her tired mere eyelids, tossing and turning on the many soft fluffy bed pillows.

"What...Of course I'll never leave you Bolls, me and you like I said those many years, bloody unbreakable, we'll get through this together whatever lies in our way we'll fight it together" Gene reassured her running his hand over her right shoulder, as they soon fell asleep within one another's arms.

**xxxx**

John stayed at home for tonight in his flat, he never visited his lover, just made some lously text message up as he texted her. He soon sat down to watch what was featured on the tape, he guessed it would be something he wouldn't enjoy.

The year 2008; he watched on stunned as he recognized the appearance of the criminal holding Alex hostage. The DVD had cleverly been edited as without any warning a gunshot blared out, John gasped, he looked staggered, he'd seen the untimely shooting of Alex Drake's supposed death that never actually happened from his point of view. Things began to add up significantly, her death had been prevented three years before, this JK, who figured this to be Jim Keats wanted John Bloom's double life to be exposed and he wanted Alex to be dangerously caught in the crossfire, so her death can eventually happen.

"Bastard..if its a fight he's probing for he's asking for misfortune " John bellowed, not caring what neighbours might overhear.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are welcome, let me know what you think of this latest chapter. The next one will be posted within a week and a half before, August Bank Holiday. **


	7. Chapter 7

******Sorry for the wait on new chapters, I've decided I'm going to post a few up before August Bank Holiday, there's still plenty of chapters to come as it offers some twists in the story. I've decided to give Tessa more of a role in this, she maybe important to the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Wrong Side of the Track Chapter 7**

John hadn't confronted such an single-minded, knowledgeable person like Jim Keats before, from what thoughts, first impressions he gathered, he vigilantly suspected this man was compulsively obsessed with Alex Drake, wanted her for himself, wanted her love and respect, perhaps may want Gene Hunt dead or trapped, somehow he needed to uncover more about Jim Keats and against his wishes he presumed he should confront the very man himself. He was convinced he'd regret his actions afterwards. Adile desperately wanted to see him tonight, leaving him text messages addressed under the name of 'Brendan my love', but he was soon becoming too immersed on find out the eventual truth behind what he'd watched on the DVD. _She has to see this, I know somehow I'm probably doing what Keats wants, letting everything play into his hands, its going to break her, seeing what's on this DVD. _

John lay half-awake, half naked only from the chest to the waist, his jeans tight around his waist, he glanced at the ceiling above, becoming awestruck by its painted, sculptured patterns. Today could prove to be significant or perhaps not either way he knew he wanted to take charge of the team for upto a week at least or sure of whether the Identity Unit would continue. He sat up. jumped out of bed and finally got dressed, wearing his grey tattered shirt, walking around the flat, he checked his mobile phone. John had missed two unanswered phone calls from Ciaran, one from Anthony and one from someone called Wade who he never seemed to recognize, just assuming perhaps this man might have numerous connections with Adile's father.

As he began to make breakfast, curiousity got the better of him and he found himself so tempted to listen to this message from Wade, John gritted his teeth and took the chance, putting his mobile phone closely near his ear.

"Hello John, my name's Wade Hopkins I live in Hyde in Manchester, I just so happen to be a friend and a contact of Ciaran O'Dowd, I'm very interested in meeting you to discuss Gene Hunt. Look before you judge me I'm not trying to talk you into something you claim you don't want to do. This man has saved lifes and some he hasn't, tragically people have died in his arms, he's lead an extraordinary life. My contact details are 15 Broadgreen Avenue, Hyde." John couldn't help in feeling a tad suspicous, a random friend of Ciaran's phoning out of the blue, it just smacked of something fishy yet he wanted to see what this man had to say in person first before he could decide once and for all on what to do.

xxxx

Gene relaxingly and affectionately watched over Alex as she slept alone in bed, he was sure what time it had been but he'd sneaked out of bed sometime throughout the night and now sat back on an wooden chair beside the bed, his protectiveness and undeniable love for Alex blossoming every single moment he spent with her, the reflection of the sun from outside seeped in through the curtains and across the mattress where she laid peacefully asleep. Gene took a deep breath as he gazed at her, he was literally mesmerized by her elegant beauty, her smooth textured facial features that also captivated him, it was as if he was rediscovering the reasons that made him originally fall in love with her so many years ago. As she'd kissed him lovingly hours earlier he'd held back from responding with kisses because he knew if he took advantage of her vulnerabilty he wouldn't be able to forgive himself, incase he ended up upsetting her or worse leaving feeling alone.

One important thing he was convinced of, was that he loved her with all the mighty strength he could possess. Looking back on everything he'd learnt since the new millenium that dawned on him , this present day scared him to death, the new threats the police faced bomb attacks, killings and street attacks, sometimes he wished he had his team by his side, fighting every challenge, every battle, every nasty criminal bastards he'd come up against.

"Gene...come back to bed" Alex sleepily murmured, she made enoughy room for him as she noticed he wasn't lying in bed alongside her, she pressed her hand lightly across the empty space feeling the creases of the bed sheet. He debated whether to climb back under the duvet, he approached the bed but stopped in his tracks all the while not blinking nor taking his eyes off her altogether.

"I can't..need to do you some breakfast, it'll help you build your strength up, you can't go through the day on an empty stomach " Gene shyly confessed, he simply couldn't, his negative doubts niggling away at him frustratingly.

"Why not, what are you afraid of Gene?" Alex opened her eyes, the look of disappointment evident to see in her brown eyes, she saw where he stood, the lack of eye contact from him saddened her.

"You've just found out the truth about why I'm here, about why you were given the name of Martha Lawson to protect your Identity so the likes of Arthur Layton or Jim Keats won't find you and hunt you down like a pack of wild dogs. Alex you need plenty of rest, take a few days off work. I can't be that same person that drags you down emotionall , you need your mind focused on other important matters not just on me in a nutshell" Gene felt utterly stupid, to allow his negative thoughts overrule his heart, he acknowledged Alex's heartbroken look, she seemingly looked surprised by his choice of spoken words.

"No, You're completely wrong...Like I told you last night Gene, I need you , I've always needed you to be a part of my life, I remember you told me so long ago that you are always where you're needed, please don't leave, stay with me, keep me safe" Alex cried out, she hadn't let her feelings turn that emotional before, unsurpisingly she reached her hand for him to grab, he looked as if he was going to reject her as he walked over towards the bedroom door with his back turned and his head lowered in shame, as a few minutes passed by thankfully, he'd had a change of heart, he decided not to leave as he turned back to face the door and looked around to face her, he stood bare chested.

"Oh don't cry you dozy mare, had enough of that back then right pain in the head for me it was, when you became too sentimental over some investigations. Oi promise me that you wipe them tears away from your eyes, become the same Alex Drake, I never stopped admiring" Gene sat perched on the corner of the bed and placed his right arm around the back of her lower waist, drawing her into his heartwarming embrace, she nestled herself closely to him.

"Oh so you did admire me back then, the truth of our relationship being revealed, even when we fought a slanging match, Gene Hunt at times me and you can be so mismatched or made for one another which i think fits us both perfectly. Can you promise me something too" Alex proceeded to tease him endlessly and caressed a hand over his left cheek as they glanced at each other, She took in his machismo, his delightful appearance, his windswept blond hair, those gorgeous pair of eyes staring down at her with such tenderness and care.

"Alright name it... Just don't go muttering your words from underneath your lipstick woman and flutter them eyelashes as if you're Keira Knightley" Gene asked, he secretly loved her gentle touch, it always left an everlasting effect on him.

"Promise me you will never leave me, you won't go buggering off on another adventure on your own, I think we both need each other as you say, someone I know from my past might find out where I live" Alex's smile bought such unquestionable joy to Gene's lips, he was proud that she looked more relaxed and composed.

"I won't allow them to get you to Bolly, me and you always unbreakable stronger than iron, I'll make damn sure no one will take you away from me " Gene cupped both hands around her chin, bringing her closer to him than she'd ever been before with him, their obvious sexual chemistry remained untouched, he stroked a hand gently through her hair and bought his lips upwards to lightly kiss her forehead as sign of proving she meant so much to him.

"Thank you Gene" She happily giggled, throwing her arms around him as he attempted to stand up , she bought him down to her and kissed him tenderly on the lips, passion burnt within her eyes, she knew that he would probably say they shouldn't be kissing but she knew she couldn't help but feel her rekindled love for him. Surprisingly against his silent protests Gene responded to her kisses, he suddenly found himself kissing the tip of her nose and lastly her lips.

"You just can't get enough of the Gene Genie can yer" Gene chuckled.

**xxxx**

Back at the Identity office around mid morning; an doubtful Tessa soon questioned John's desire to meet this mysterious Wade Hopkins, she thought he'd lost the plot to meet someone who couldn''t be anymore suspcious, she wondered where the normal John Bloom had disappeared off to and hoped Martha would talk some sense into him.

"John this is crazy you can't just go meeting someone you haven't met before, what if you're walking into trap and you don't know it yet, please let me help at least, I can do a background check on Wade Hopkins, find out if he has previous convinctions, where he works in Manchester and who is his favourite music band?" Tessa insisted John, hung round to wait until she completed this record check, sometimes she worried about John's behaviour as in the past it had been unpredictable, she remembered that he'd lashed out on a few shifty witnesses, she'd previously informed Martha of this but felt puzzled by her answers most of the time.

"Alright, I'll take Jose with me, if things get out of hand, I may call the GMP for back up see what they say. All I know so far is that Wade claims he's a friend of my former colleague Ciaran O'Dowd, I know something doesn't feel too good about this Tessa." John knew he was walking into dangerous territory, forthcoming dangerous situation, he wasn't sure what this was going to be.

"Have you mentioned this to Martha that you're chasing after a man who claims he knows some things about Gene" Tessa expressed some certain worries too, she didn't like seeing her colleagues facing danger that lurked around every corner.

"No I haven't yet, think when she arrives for work she may want to inform everyone about something important, I only found yesterday" John revealed, he thought it was best that Gene and Alex had to inform the team of.

"About what?" Tess asked with noticeable interest, her eyes glancing upwards from her computer at him.

"Look ..Its complicated...you can't ask too many questions because you'll feel as puzzled as I was on finding out" John muttered, his eyes looking elsewhere, his arms folded tightly as he perched himself on the desk.

"John if this is something that involves all of us than I'm willing to listen" Tessa looked extremely anxious, positive it was something she wasn't going to like in time.

"I shouldn't be telling you this Gene won't be pleased . What we've worked for its all been one big fabrication, Our boss' name isn't real, her real name is Alex Drake, she's been living a lie for five years, protected by Hugh from criminals who want to kill her, she seems to have lived a longer life beyond anything else" John finished his chat and went to find Jose, leaving an flabbergasted Tessa, she looked down on the desk struggling to take in what John had suddenly revealed, her eyes became drawn to a DVD left on the desk. As she printed off what she uncovered on Wade Hopkins, she placed the printed information inside an A4 brown envelope. She tried to ignore her curiousity but unfortunately she gave in and headed for the conference room, eventually she closed the door behind her and walked over towards the 32 inch widescreen television, she took the DVD out of its sleeve and placed it in the DVD player, she sat down to watch what was on this DVD.

A man with disheveled hair held an younger woman hostage by the River Thames, he kept mumbling the lyrics of Ashes to Ashes by David Bowie, Tessa remembered something vital, she realizes she was actually there on the day this happened, watching on, she was standing within the crowd as the events dramatically unfolded. The footage jumps ahead and now shows her, footage of a woman claiming to be Alex Drake, Tessa looks on stunned, John was accurately right, before she has a chance of thinking straight, she sees this untidy man shooting dead Alex Drake. Tessa turned the television off, she's overcome with numbness as she turns around she's sees her boss standing in the doorway, tears trickling down her face. Gene stands alongside her, comforting her, realizing the intolerable memories were soon beginning to float back within her memory, they hold each others hands as Alex snuggles up against his chest, finding the sought after protectiveness from him.

"Bolls I'm 'ere' love, promise me you'll dry them tears of yours, you know we've still got a job to do, ending Jim Keats' reign of terror once and for all, Oh I'll make sure of it "

**End of chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jim Keats returns in this chapter, I wanted to add much more to his character and his reasons for returning. Thanks for the reviews so far really appreciate them. Hope this chapter is enjoyable to read. **

**

* * *

**

**Wrong Side of the Track Chapter 8**

Without a shadow of a doubt John Bloom knew this looked unbearably bad, the knowing fact that this DVD - used like a dangerous weapon which would undoubtedly weaken Alex's overall motivation, determination to fight back against this person Jim Keats, who he still hadn't met yet. He realized the man kept had refusing to leave her alone until he had her successfully all to himself. It practically sickened him so much, imagining what unpleasant damage Jim was exploiting, still sooner or later he would receivehis comeuppance whether he liked it or not. John soon began considering Wade's offer of meeting up in Hyde and surprisingly he considered perhaps bringing Gene along the ride as well as Jose, to even some possible scores up, if Wade proved to be a betrayer of words.

"Alex...I'll never let him get to 'yer'..look at me love, Jim Keats may think I'm a daft nonce or I'm a soft punchbag he presumes he can take multiple punches at, so even if he's gathered a bunch of worshippers like that Ciaran O'Dowd brainwashed his mind with bollocks, I promise you they'll never ever break us, see you and me always made of solid iron" Gene compassionately comforted her, his arm tenderly tugged around her waist, his words slowly reassured her, the overwhelming feeling of protectiveness were incredibly easy to see particularly in the manner of how he spoke, the promises and his generousity, kindness which she admired dearly . From Tessa's viewpoint she understood that Gene wanted to protect the woman he loved so dearly, still the matter of what she saw on the DVD still needed to be discussed.

"Gene, did you know about this?, about the set-up, the way the foundations of this Identity Unit was started. Its quite difficult to get my head around this. I saw you being shot on the DVD, Martha than I remembered something significant" Tessa preferably called her by the name she had gotten use to calling her friend. " The day you got shot I was there amongst the crowd, when that messed-up in the head gunman took your daughter down the steps?.." Alex stepped back, picturing a handful of flashbacks of her daughter; when she took her on her first day at Primary School.

"Yeah I did know about this, but sadly I have a mind like a sieve, I always forget important matters. I stepped back when Hugh and Nelson my friend, came to an agreement about providing Alex with a new Identity so the likes of Layton and Keats wouldn't find her again. All i wanted to see that she was safe and protected, I had an accident of my own about three years ago, knocked my head, forgot everything I knew" Gene felt extremely bad, fearing this would be the final straw between him and Alex.

"My daughter?" Alex confusingly looked on Gene, not all her memories had returned, moving away from him, the evidence of undeniable guilt clear to see within his lingering eyes, he wanted to plead with her.

" Molly. she's safe I give you my word Bolls, If you want to see her it'll only make this more complicated, she's with her godfather Evan, doing well at school apparently, brainiac at Mathematics" Gene attempted to comforted her again only this time, he was rejected, forced away by her. She couldn't understand that these greater unexplained questions would only bring feelings of upset towards Molly whenever mother and daughter were finally reunited.

"I bet this has been one huge enjoyment for you hasn't it. Seeing me cry my heart out, pouring out my feelings to you, you comforting me and you just never once think to mention about my daughter. Gene when you reminded me last night of my real identity, I was so sure you wasn't holding any more information back from me, now you've proven me wrong, you hurt my feelings" Alex stood alongside John, who looked eager to take hold of the tense developing situation between the at loggerheads detectives. Gene still looked guilty and despite his best efforts of apologies he knew she wasn't going to forgive him so easily.

"Bolls, I'm sorry alright, I know a mother and daughter they shouldn't be parted from each other, its the most painful thing a young family can go through nowadays. I never meant to keep quiet about this, like i said these past few years I've somehow only remembered my own confidential memories, Nelson mentioned its really hard enough to have your memories taken away of your loved ones. Believe me I know that feeling too, especially what me Ma'am must have managed to coped with, all them years ago, the emotion she went through" Gene opened up, his poignant revelation bought Tessa to tears.

"Kind words Gene, look I know you mean well, I haven't seen Martha this happy before, I can tell she means so much to you" Tessa admired what she overheard, the last sentence left her speculating whether Gene's relationship with his mother had been shattered, by an family feud orperhaps something more personal had inflicted damage, she wasn't going to ask, as she thought she'd keep these thoughts to herself. "John I've printed information off the printer on Wade Hopkins, from his profile he's around 31, 32 years old, served for Greater Manchester Police for the last seven years, he was only recently promoted to Detective Sergeant. I never found anything significant that links him to Ciaran O'Dowd, indicates suspicion I would say" Tessa handed over the coloured printed off paper, John took intense glance at the picture of this man. Noticeably from his height, his framed build and weight, it looked like Wade worked out in the gym, maybe even did Boxing his spare time as an hobby.

"Right I'm off to confront him, you coming Gene? I can meet up with Wade on my own can I" John asked his colleague whether he would like to step up to the mark, "I'll let you use your old school playground tactics if you want" John kindly suggested.

"Judging by the look on his gob, it seems it'll take more than three versions of the legendary Gene Genie to knock him down and shove his eyeballs in a blender, shame I didn't have my old Quattro, it'd have finished him off in one bloody go running him over" Gene sarcastically remarked, contentedly this placed a wide grin on Alex's lips, the familiar infectious giggle emerged from her lips.

"Oh trust me I'd enjoy seeing that scenario unfold , bet it'll be a nightmare for him, he'll crap his boxers and run for the hills faster than a Bullet Train " John briefly commented on this, adding a touch of his own sarcasm, which left their two female colleagues unimpressed.

He compassionately glanced at Alex, he could see those beautiful eyes staring bacjk at him lovingly , soon becoming overwhelmed by the sudden urge to throw his arms around her and embrace her as they stood there for endless hours. John and Tessa stepped outside of the room and back into the office, John used his hand to cover over Jose's eyes to avert them away. "Hey that's not fair, I heard them arguing, distracted me from working, wanted to see what was happening".

Alex sat perched on the table - both of them struggling to find the correct, unsurpassed words to say. She took a leap of faith, a huge step of repairing their slightly fractured relationship, she didn't want to hate him for not being completely honest with her, she understood that his memory functioned disappointingly, besides the Manc Lion had an habit of forgetting precious memories of the best years of his policing career/life at Fenchurch East. What she'd never forgotten was that she loved him, falling in love for the second time with Gene made her take note that from now they needed one another more than ever, to survive what this present day bought.

"Gene, I'm sorry for being hypercritical and unpleasant towards you, Its just Molly must have been scared seeing me in hospital wired up,I know I remember now, what my true purpose is, my life on that specific day over five years ago keeps playing over like Groundhog Day, I remember I survived being shot but it feels like fate wants me dead, Jim Keats doesn't want me to fight another day" Alex cried out, Gene quickly comforted her, leaning downwards and tucking his arms around her lower waist drawing her to him. Holding her, he never wanted to let her go, it felt so right, so uplifting. The feeling of experiencing an physical bond with someone he cared so much about left him feeling so reassured.

"Sssh Bolls, Jim Keats can go back to hell as far as I'm concerned. I'll see what I can do, find a contact number for where Evan lives, reunite you and Molls, you can tell her everything if she's understandably prepared to listen " Gene suggested, he wanted to make her happy again, desired to see that magnificent smile of her once again, he never wanted to see Alex feeling down, defeated and crestfallen. He pulled away, his thumbs were gently used to wipe her tears away.

"Oh Gene thank you, Thank you" Alex reached up, kissing Gene enthusiastically and lingeringly, she fully forgave him with a rewarding affectionate kiss, her fingertips caressing the smooth texture of his cheekbone, she admired his courage and pride, he was seemingly living up to his well-known nickname. "You remind me of Aslan from the Chronicles of Narnia; brave, mysterious and fearless, protecting the people you love." Alex happily chuckled, running her fingetips over the shape of his nose.

"Aslan, is that some American cartoon character or some other character from The Simspons cartoons?" Of course Gene wasn't a fan of reading C.S Lewis' fantasy novel books for children.

"Oh never mind I'll explain later, go with John and Jose, discover what Wade knows about Keats and O'Dowd" Alex encouraged him kindly, pulling away from his embrace, she reached upwards, placing one last kiss on his lips as he turned to leave the conference room.

**xxxx**

The last minute journey up North, along the motorway, frightened Gene, he hadn't dared once to think about going home, returning back to his old stamping ground of Hyde , for some reason or less he never really knew what to expect, to find out what or which arrogant, smug faced bastard would be running his former police station, presumably these days it'll be an young male, over-confident love cheat.

"What's up with Gene, thought he'd sorted matters with Martha, sorry Alex" For Jose getting to use to calling his boss by her real name was going to be a challenge altogether. Both him and John looked at their car passenger, who looked absolutely lost for words, his eyes taking in the countryside scenery that the car passed by, the horses in a field, eating the grass,. He missed this, the move down South had been and actually felt like an terrible mistake if he only he hadn't been brainwashed by Charles Mackintosh's convincing words all them years ago.

"Daydreaming I suppose you never know with him, just simply things on his mind, going home will be difficult for our friend" John answered, his eyes carefully watching the road as he drove the car off the M42 and into Central Manchester.

"He's had a tough life hasn't he, from what Tessa informed me about. He's never adapted to life in the modern day, struggles to fit in, feels like an outsider" Jose muttered, looking over at Gene as he lay back in the passenger seat armrest.

"Oi I have got ears yer know, don't enjoy people talking about me, tends to make both of my ears boil up hotter than a steaming curry" Gene surprisingly revealed, his booming voice making the younger detective jump from his seat,looking him the eye, he instantly laughed off Jose's surprise glance.

John took in this fantastic scenery of Manchester, looking out from the driver's viewpoint as he saw Old Trafford ahead, towering over half of the city, John liked visiting the North West sometimes, he and Adile visited the Manchester Arndale for shoipping one September before Martha had managed to recruit him to her Identity team.

"So where does this Wade live again" Jose politely asked, as John reached over to retrieve the information that Tessa printed off in the office, their car suddenly came under attack from gunshots. he never got a chance to see who this person might be and why they were firing so many gunshots.

"I'm guessing someone doesn't want us here driving around and they're willing to get rid of us, presumably treating as unwelcome guests" John knew the drill, he'd been involved in drive by shootings before, back home, seen the worse unimaginable things possible. John reached for his gun that he kept hidden away in the glove department, carefully threw it to Gene.

"Oh you want me to shoot the bastards then, don't worry Gene Genie will take care of them bad guys and you lazy nonces keep eye on the road" Gene moaned not the first time, Jose dived for cover, too scared to even look, he lay sideways on the back seat, his legs carefully tucked in, so they wouldn't unexpectedly kick the other passenger door wide open.

Gene opened the passenger seat door handle and the car speeded along the abandoned Manchester street, he took aim and fired only unfortunately he missed. "Bugger, I never miss" He shouted, his voice roared loudly, keenly he was ready to take another hopeful shot, John alerted him to an important matter, stopping the car altogether to a grinding halt.

"Gene we're surrounded" John pointed out as he made eye contact with an self-satisfied looking Ciaran who sat perched on the edge of a Datsun car. All three detectives eventually took the inevitable decision to give themselves up and threw the weapons on the floor. Gene absolutely loathed giving up so vulnerably, it wasn't his manner, he sighed breathlessly his hands positioned high up in the cold air, eyes all the while focused on the mysterious unidentified shadowy figure lurking in front of them.

A voice spoke out from behind one of the unmarked transporter vans "Oh Bravo, spectacular entrance Gene, you must be the brutal fighter John Bloom, always prefer to fight back as if you're both standing aligned together in a school playground, fighting your corners. You haven't changed for the better Gene, still swaggering around as if you're Gary Cooper on a high wave, talking all macho bullshit again. Last you saw me I said I'll see you again" Jim wonderfully revealed himself, turning around, he too still looked very much the same, only his hairstyle had changed, thicker slicked back hair. "and boom here am I as if by magic coincidence, Thanks to Wade my new best friend here you've all walked into my trap and here was me thinking you'd have smelt something fishy from a mile off, oh times have changed the Manc Lion haven't they. Wade handcuff Gene put him the van I'm driving" Jim made his demands clear as Wade appeared from out of the blue, standing behind Gene, who suddenly attempted to overpower the heavy built Detective Sergeant "I wouldn't try and kick him in the balls Gene he always knows a way of fighting back, damaging people's bones even snapping them afraid, he's got a temper like you ever since he joined my team" Jim cackled hysterically like an maniac.

"You bloody Bastard, you'll get what's coming to you soon enough" John furiously shouted, warning his new nemesis, the tension in his face evident to see. Both exchanged intense glances, John wanted to kick and punch repeatedly but found he couldn't, he'd removed his guns and mobile phone.

"Don't even attempt of intimidating me John, Ciaran has me filled in on what your cheap tricks entitle" Jim mocked him, after Wade had placed an defiant Gene in the back of the van and locked it, he soon handcuffed John and Jose to make sure they never had a chance of escaping.

"Oh Alex says her hello, doubt she'd want to join you and what you have to offer her. Your game of tempting her away by using her emotional state as an advantage it hasn't worked, so I'd give up trying to better your obsessive game with her" John fought back and Jim noted this, realizing this experienced Irish Detective knew how to bite back aggressively against someone he despised. Jim nodded to Wade as he escorted the two detectives to the other unmarked van that was parked by the near by park.

"You should ignore him, he's talking crap" Wade spoke with an Bolton accent after giving the impression he didn't like voicing his opinions.

"I know, when we arrive tie them up with chains in the cellar, lets see them try and fight back then. When Alex realizes her beloved Gene isn't coming back to her all safe and well, she wouldn't be able to resist coming out of hiding and tracing their last known footsteps and then bam, our paths will cross once more, she'll have no way to avoid me this time" Jim patted Wade on the shoulder as way of thanking him for all of his help, they soon started to make tracks as they jumped into the vans, driving away shortly after.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've halved this next chapter into the two parts, there's plenty to be mentioned in this. Part 2 features more of Keats and a near conclusion of what's going to happen. Chapter Unbeta'd**

**Wrong Side of the Track Chapter 9 Part 1 - The Fight back**

Within an abandoned damp underground basement of an Manchester block of flats and vacated business offices, Wade Hopkins carefully observed firsthand, what delighted Jim Keats; his madness, obsessive ways, when offered a bottle of water, his mysterious response and his eccentric body language, for Wade for some reason it wasn't what he prefered to name it as entertaining. He soon wondered whether he'd foolishly jumped onto the wrong bandwagon when Jim Keats first approached him about volunteering for some urgent assistance. His first impressions; he respected him, admired the fight of determination within his darkened eyes, his shrewdness and strong ability to put bad-mannered people back in the rightful place. Jim's public appearance looked adaptably smart and remarkably outdated. Sometimes he couldn't admitted something so significant to himself, that his heart continuously betrayed him, accepting a bankhander, going behind his colleagues' backs to help someone who he knew shouldn't be here.

He wasn't particuarly impressed by what Jim continually demanded from him, _If someone asks what type of jobs you do for me, keep tight-lipped, don't brag like an smug faced bastard. You'll soon see my friend what all these numerous paths are leading up to, a long-awaited payback, a ceremony of righteousness. You've chosen your place ad I'm grateful you've chosen wisely. _

"Wade, I'm going need your assistance" Jim and Ciaran clearly instantly required his help once again, Wade sighed annoyingly and left some unfinished paperwork alone in Jim's office, he slowly swaggered towards the main head office, were the two men had handcuffed an aggressive Gene to one of the cabinet drawers.

Although he was afraid somehow he just couldn't come clean, surely doing so would result suddenly in finding himself in the same tight spot as Gene was, curiously he saw something unique in Gene's eyes that completely fascinated him, that old school fighting talk of never giving up without a fight, previously he'd seen every detective he'd known struggle to discover enough self-confidence in fighting back, which only disappointed him, he also saw Gene's capability of displaying toughness, threatening to snap Jim Keats' neck, if he dare hurts or touchs Alex . _I shouldn't be doing this, helping Keats, christ he prances around like he's the devil's chosen one, marching around me and Ciaran. Gene absolutely loves Alex, Jim has no accurate right to part them, take her away and send her down to the fiery depths of hell._

"Don't just stand there you daft woolgatherer, some of us are doing our necks in here, shutting up Hunt's foulmouthed gob." Ciaran berated him, his patience watering down.

"Where's your worshipped leader, don't tell me hasn't buggered off to see the Hells Angels has he?" Gene looked drained and exhausted, eager to strike when least expected, he didn't know where Jose and John were but prayed and hoped to god they hadn't been injured in a scuffle with Keats' henchmen. "Come on, or do I have to rip my shirt off and go gooey green like the Hulk" Gene rattled the handcuffs harder against the metal cabinet handle unaware he was also brusing his wrist simultaneously.

"Missing me already are you?" Jim inevitably grinned, glee written across his face, confidence overwhelming his emotions, he felt he'd proven himself to be victorious, judging by the noticeable smugness he hadn't changed one tiny bit, still aiming to plague Gene with anguish " John and Jose are fine, its you my concern lies with. You know what I want, you've lied constantly to your beloved Bolly, let me see you've misguided her, mistreated her like she never meant anything to you. You know far too well her deserved place is alongside me, in my bed" Jim remarked, his intimidating manner visibly worried Wade furthermore, the heavy built Detective Sergeant soon crept away searching for where DI Bloom and DC Rodriguez might be.

**xxxx**

**"**Bet you're relishing this being caught up in a dangerous situation, chained up, chains rubbing against your wrists. Listen we need a plan, we need to find out where is Gene and get the hell out of here, I don't want to be treated like a prisoner by Jim Keats" Jose figured out an challenging plan, he speculated whether to attack who ever nexts breezes in through the door, but then that would be showing your weakness.

"No I'm not, let's not start forgetting everything here, we were ambushed on a Manchester Street and taken hostage by some egomaniac lunatic who still presumes he has every well known right to tempt Alex Drake into making an ill-fated decision that leaves us all in the lurch fighting for our team future, no individual ways for us to turn to. He'll stop at nothing until he suceeds, oh one last thing, one thing his dozy off-guard friend never noticed or never bothered to search me for. This" John cleverly revealed his thin sharp pen knife , he kept hidden away in a hidden pocket inside his black jacket. John reached the pen knife 25 centimetres from his other hand and hard pressed the knife on the bulk chain.

"Be careful, you don't want to cut your hand off John, Trust me I've watched those Saw films, were Jigsaw sets traps for his helpless victims and I'm starting to suspect Keats might have been inspired by them" Jose said, frightened the worst could still happen out of the blue, being unsought or either crestfallen.

"I'm not scared, being an Irish Detective doesn't make me feel panic-stricken, pride happens to boost my self-assurance, we're the toughest of the lot, let me reassure you Jose" John confidently answered.

"A lesson in how not to piss off an grumpy veteran Irish Detective" Jose laughed amusingly, impressed by John's impressive knack of enlightening the darkened gloomy mood. John frantically, pressed the pen knife harder on the chains, thoughts racing throughout his mind; an emotional Adile and an emotional Alex crying out for Gene. God only could reasonably know how desperately and determined he tried to free his hands from the chains, he engraved an two single sharpened scratches through the chains. "Oh for god's sake this is hopeless" frustratingly he swung both legs extensively, to his surprise he managed to kick it open, unfortunately a person stood right before them, his confronting eyes scanned between John and Jose, finally he chose to speak.

"I can get you both out of here, but you'll have to run as fast as you can before Keats realizes"

"We're not going anywhere without Gene, he's our friend, our respected colleague" John made his feelings absolutely clear he never once doubted or questioned them, he wasn't leaving Gene Hunt behind, plus he didn't give a damn if he had to fight past Ciaran with the purpose of ultimately getting to Keats, this man's fate would soon be decided one way or another.

"If I unchain you both, he'll know I'm to blame, it'll be like I've dealt my fateful playing card against the devil himself"

"Look Wade, Keats doesn't care about you, he only cares about one person, himself, he becomes content when he sees someone he loathes in pain and agony, surely you must know this"

"Everything he mentions, I know it can be untrustworthy and polluted, he talks about her every night saying, it'll be one of the best reunion he's experienced in his life. The way he speaks it leaves me feeling disgusted and horrified, alright I'll unchain you" Wade stepped forward and reached up, towering in height over Jose as he loosened him from the chains, Jose gave him an contented pat on the shoulder and within minutes he released John.

"You know what i cannot understand, why he kidnapped us in the first place when he had no proper use for us, his aimed objective only involves Gene. please Wade tells us where he is?'" John encouraged Wade to step out from beyond Keats' controlled shadow.

"Hadn't you best phone the police, because you can't go barging in, like an African Elephant, you'll be overpowered and then you'll be chained up once again." Wade persuaded John to rethink his only strategy.

**End of chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not quite sure if this one of my best chapters I've done but I know I tried my best with it. For now I'm leaving a lot of drama and tense moments in, but this won't br for long as I really don't want to make any other fanfics seem too sad or dull, I'll be adding some encouraging moments in this one and the next one. Unbeta'd**

**

* * *

**

**Wrong Side of the Track Chapter 9: Part 2 The Fight Back**

In his own meaningful words , Jim seemed rather overjoyed that Gene gave the sensible impression of being unsettled, everytime he questioned his arch-enemy, Jim could see that indubitable hatred burning within the depths of his eyes. He predicted at any moment he could make Gene ultimately snap and lastly humiliate him.

"She's dreamt about me hasn't she?, me visiting her in her dreams, sweeping her off her feet, taking her on an romantic trip to Rome" Jim delighted in enraging his long-time nemesis.

"Always a bloody patronizing fantasist aren't you Jimbo , why do you never surprise me anymore. No you wanna really know what she's dreamt about, she's actually dreamt of becoming The Eleventh Doctor's assistant in Doctor Who and arranged the Cybermen to delete you, so she's happy with me, get that into yer thicko mind or do you want me to nail your eyelids just to be sure " Gene answered back, an unquestionable strength of mind emerging from within his assured thoughts.

"I'm not comfortable with this Jim, I mean I can obviously see that you display an unspoken dislike of him but fare enough you've taking matters decisively too far, look at him you've battered him, that's why he's not saying anything to you, seems as if he's acting defiant" Ciaran soon began to doubt Jim's motivated intention, also making it immaculately clear Gene's facial bruises made it difficult for him to even dare to open his eyes. Ciaran wasn't an optimistic on demonstrating sympathy for others, selfishly he cared a great deal about himself.

"Keep shut Ciaran, I really do not want to hear another spoken word from you, you're on the verge of surpassing yourself as becoming an hyprocritical loser , oh if you find out where Wade's snuck off to, bring him back to me immediately, he's need to learn to abide by my rules, one follower cannot be disloyal to their leader" Jim furiously requested, over the years, his behaviour had dramatically changed, frightening new recruits he worked alongside at D&C, Gene could sensitively see that Ciaran's doubts began to effect on him, perhaps he'd been sucked in by manipulative lies and deceitfulness, now wanting away out of this at any cost.

"Blimey you should give Jeremy Kyle an phone call out of the blue, have him book two places on his sofa for you and Bodie here sort out your quarreling differences, I sense some glorious fascinating tension in the air" Gene ironically suggested, sometimes always finding an encouraging technique of getting on Jim's nerves.

"Haha I'm practically splitting my side out laughing, not. Tell me where Alex is back in London and I'll let you go but on one condition you can't follow me back, you have to stay here in Manchester. She's all mine" Jim made his demands perfectly clear, he knew Gene would never obey them, he was far too smart, too knowing to be tricked into something he hated doing.

"Fat bloody chance Jimbo, you don't get it do yer, you've collected so many souls as if they're hot selling cup cakes in a popular bakery. You say you live and breed but it end you live your miserable lifestyle like a character from Groundhog Day, wanting something or someone you can never have. Your game's up admit defeat before time runs out" Gene muttered, his voice rumbling and echoing throughout the entire abandoned basement and near by surroundings.

"Still got the same old obnoxious attitude Gene, now why doesn't that surprise me"

Ciaran exited the room and began his search for Wade, hoping his friend hadn't done something incredibly stupid, like unchaining Bloom and Rodriguez.

**xxxx**

Tessa looked out from the building balcony, taking in the magnificent views of London, she soon felt herself worrying when no further updates had come from Manchester. Anthony soon joined her, clutching a mug in his left hand and folded under his right arm.

"Any news Anthony?"

"No, look don't worry Tessa I'm sure they're taking care of this Wade Hopkins, from we've ultimately gathered, his records seem spotless."

"How's Alex?" Tessa glanced back in through the office window, she saw that her boss couldn't take her eyes off the phone or off the high tech computer and her hands looked visibly squirmy.

"She's fine, she's a trooper, I've sat with her for 30 minutes we chatted about her daughter Molly, she says she remembers the first time she took her to primary school, how her daughter persuaded her to put a flower on her school bag during Spring, she also misses Gene already, I can see she absolutely loves him and its good to see he's put a proud smile on her face" Anthony discussed, sometimes he wasn't interested in saying too much about his boss' love life as he feared he may receive a telling off for sticking his nose where it wasn't required.

"I think something's happened to them, just can't rid myself of this bad feeling" Tessa seemed alarmed and unnerved.

"Alright I'll phone John's mobile, if he doesn't answer, I'll access the last 3 hours CCTV footage from the streets of Manchester, god only knows that's going to take me hours to complete" Anthony promised and reassured his friend that he'll see if he could track down the three detectives last known movements. Nervousness began to cut through the Identity Unit's infrequent normal positiveness, Tessa looked too nervous, Anthony didn't know what he could possibly uncover and Alex prayed Gene would be safe from danger.

Tessa re-entered into the office, she instantly walked over to where Alex currently sat, sitting down alongside her, at this moment she presumed she should comfort her, which she eventually did, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"He shouldn't have left with John, I wanted to persuade him to stay . You know when you have the same logical way of thinking as someone you care about and after a considerable amount of time you feel their deepest emotions. A man called Martin Summers once informed me that I had an unshakable connection to Gene, one I wouldn't understand, sometimes I feel he was so right, I feel Gene's feelings" Alex flashed an confident smile at Tessa.

Anthony interrupted them without warning, he discovered something significant on the computer "Tessa, Alex you may want to have a look at this, I've traced this footage to an unidentified location within Hyde, happened around mid afternoon, three hours ago, blue Audi traveling from the motorway, two passengers and a driver, Car plate matches Bloom's" he verified, his two female colleagues also deliberately studied the recent street footage, to their utter astonishment they seen two men bundle John into the back of an unmarked Ford Fiesta Van.

At closer glance Alex recognized the CCTV image of Jim Keats. "Bastard, he's planned this all along he presumed Bloom would be simplistic, fall for an convincing story and have him come up to Hyde for a first-time meeting face to face, just by fortunate luck Gene goes along for the ride, just as Keats wants."

"What do you suggest we do?" Tessa persistently asked, she felt they needed to act quickly without delay.

"Send an emergency email up to the Greater Manchester Police have them search every building in and around Hyde, its the only thing we can do and pray Gene, Jose and John aren't injured in the crossfire" Alex confidently, kept telling herself.

**xxxx**

Wade escorted John and Jose out into the early evening Manchester sunlight. He turned to face them, his look grimaced sadly, kindly he handed back their belongings; mobile phones, hand-held Sat Nav, notepads, car keys, house keys and pen.

"Blimey did you have a secretly stashed shopping bag as you retrieved them from where you found Jim had hidden them" John asked, looking surprised and stunned.

"Jim Keats needs taking down a peg or two, I've gone through complete boredom and somehow managed to put up with his religious references -he talks about being the chosen person who can save us all and leading us on a journey to our ultimate Utopia, thinks he's a saviour, he talks of utter madness. Whatever you say I'm in, I'm switching sides, joining the right side" Wade ingeniously made his feelings impeccably stronger, he knew where his loyalties lied, he promised to watch over them, protect them from forthcoming threats.

"I'm glad, always good to know and consider that you've made the right decision, you've proven to us mainly you aren't a pushover" Jose kindly appreciated this, John gestured and patted Wade on the back as a show of instinctive faith and respect.

"Right I suppose I may as well take you two to pay an anticipated visit to Gene Hunt's old stamping ground, its where one of more honorable, respected and much missed Detective Chief Inspector's worked, Sam Tyler. The same day I was promoted to Detective Constable, he tragically died after jumping off a top floor building" Wade mentioned as he slowly advanced on ahead, heading towards the rundown Manchester Estate Car Park. John's crystal blue eyes ascended elsewhere, instantly detecting two CCTV cameras - one outside a near by McDonalds and one above attached to a lamppost. _Bingo, _he worked out before long Alex and the rest of the team would be hacking into cameras across Manchester in the hope of finding his and Jose's current location.

" To be honest this isn't something we actually investigate, our line is investigating Identity crime/fraud, criminals who basically steal thousands of pounds from their victims bank accounts. However we're helping an respectful friend, as the famous saying going 'no gets left behind'." Jose murmured, hurrying in pace as he struggled to keep up level pegging with the two quick paced men.

"Good to hear certain optimism, nowadays in the police force, you need to build on or strengthen teamwork or friendships, can't let demented guys like Jim Keats worm his way into your vulnerable feelings, offer you brilliant way out - a final job. Some weeks ago I discovered our distinguished DI, Justin Young had uncovered a substantial amount of evidence that links Jim Keats to murder of one our bright spark informers. Now we believe he cautiously met Jim Keats back in an area of East London, Keats contacted him, asked him whether he would be willing to find Gene Hunt and Alex Drake, shocking of all Jim wanted an investigation re-opened, see he believed that an recently discovered body buried at Farringfield Green is Gene Hunt's and there's something else, last December we believed he tried to find an home address for one Evan White, just before Christmas Eve Mr White was injured in a car crash on the outskirts of Essex, we believe he'd been followed " John looked utterly flawed trying to gather these two seperate incidents , he remembered the last previous conversation he had with Ciaran. He couldn't work anything out, it left him feeling completely stumped, he tightened his eyes and soon began to picture an unidentified woman digging up the grave, crying and sobbing.

"Why are you telling us all this Wade?, a few hours ago, you looked as if you completely trusted Jim Keats and whats to say you could be tricking us for your own self-centered measures " John purposely questioned this, he could equistively see Wade's slower persuasiveness being portrayed within his eyes.

"I've never trusted that unpleasant man, lets I'd say I've been deep undercover amongst his gathered helpers so I could investigate his other connections, we believe lead to an dangerous group of underground London criminals , mark my words he's heading for an comeuppance sooner or later" Wade suggested as he pursued his lips.

"So you were playing with him?, all that phoning me up, asking me to come and meet you was just an undetectable act in front of him to gain his trust" John

"That's correct, my DCI, Ken Barnes, informed me of Keats' description, what made him tick, why his behaviour appeared to be more disturbing and I was giving me instructions to lay low, not to raise any signs of suspicion from him or CIaran.' Wade self-confidently replied, he smiled.

"John are you alright, look we contact the team back at the office, let them know we're safe. We need to get Gene out before Keats tries something unforgiving" Jose considerably sympathized, the look of concern on his face was noted by John.

John thought never to say anything to his younger friend, he never desired to complicate matters furthermore, the unforseen truth had lastly dawned on him about Gene Hunt, _a dead man walking, given a second chance to put the streets of London to rights, sweep them clean of scumbags and weirdos. No wonder, he's been so insecure when I asked him about whether he knew Ciaran and he denied he hadn't. I understand he was telling me the truth but couldn't admit about the possibly identity of the dead body._

**xxxx**

Ciaran strayed around everywhere, calling for Wade and not hearing an immediate reply. "Bloody Hell what've you gone and done you daft hopeless idiot" He murmured under his cold visible breath as he walked about continuously, searching in every room he could find, all seemed unoccupied, walking around throughout unsupported darkness practically scared the life out of Ciaran. Jim had mentioned he preferred the heating in his office to be scorching hot. He switched on a torchlight, its illuminated light beamed out as far as possible, its lights bouncing off the nearby corridors of the derelict small offices/ housing property building.

He flashed his not so good torchlight down along the continuous slippery dampened corridor and along the floor, its was when he approached the last office on his left hand side, that he glanced down and squealed loudly when he seen blood trickling from this particular office, unambigiously he soon gave into curiousity and investigated, slowly opening the creaking door, he looked around, from what he could see it was filled with two computers and covered in cobwebs, his eyes wandered across the double sized table, he stood motionless in the doorway as he realized that the two of Keats' men lay dead on the table, it looked as if they'd had the life drained out of them. He couldn't believe his eyes as he examined them, he hadn't seen two individuals look so incredibly pale. He wanted to be sick, his immediate reaction kept telling him over and over again.

"What are you doing in here?, I told you look for Wade, this isn't a room for survelliance, speculating whether it needs a makeover, this isn't bloody 60 Minute Makeover Ciaran!" Jim's voice frightened the veteran corrupted Irish Detective as he turned round to confront him.

"Why did you kill them? , you know they never looked as if they'd double crossed you" Ciaran's voice trembled worryingly, his hands became unstable, he shifted his uncomfortable body weight as he rested the palm of his left hand on the side counter, his eyes never courageously leaving Jim's as every minute passed.

"They were never important, all I needed them for was to help me transport our three prisoners. Now I can see the balanced weights beyond your eyes are falling from around you my good Irish friend, poisonous words are betraying you, you look doubtful of me. Warmness captivates your heart, making you question whether you should give up the good fight of sending Gene Hunt back from where he came from" Jim sneered, unhappy that this man who he presumed he could openly trust and depend on, appeared to look rather hesistant of him and even showed signs of personally detesting him.

"That's all you seem to enjoy, using people as if they're your play-toys, when you get bored and discontented with them you just cannot wait to get rid of them swiftly. I bet that's all you want Alex Drake for isn't it, you're convinced she somehow fell in love with you the first time you both met so many years ago and that you feel you're consumed with enough appealing persuasion to lead her down the elevator lift to her new life" Ciaran's self-esteem brimmed strongly, fighting back against this tight necked, furious looking man.

"Beyond those strengthened eyes of yours, you feel defeated, weak, at a loss that you couldn't do anything better for yourself, you had to find me. Walk throughout the depths of fire, just to sacrifice your real feelings of the life you've grown to love" Jim menacingly laughed, he didn't feel threatened by Ciaran's small talk, nothing could scare him.

Ciaran calmly walked away from him, eyeing up an golf club driver, stored by the window, thinking he'd gone unnoticed he stepped towards it, as he closed the gap aligning himself with the window, without noticing as his back was turned behind him Jim launched an attack on him, aggressively pushing Ciaran to the ground , he soon began stamping on his legs and arms, seconds later Jim was satisified and retreated away, he reached into another cabinet drawer and found silver pair of handcuffs.

"Let go of me" Wade cringed painfully, clutching his injured ribs.

"I'm not letting you escape and go blabbering to a Manchester detective, informing him of my plans, You're staying exactly where you are"

"So you're handcuffing me too, not going to achieve much doing that James, you've killed two guys and you're beginning to lose control of your mind"

"Don't patronize me" Jim tightened the handcuffs around Ciaran's wrists and lead him back to the main room where Gene was held.

**xxxx**

Thankfully the team had established contact with their missing colleagues, Alex wanted to speak with Gene to check if he was alright and hadn't been hurt.

"I'm sorry Alex, we couldn't go bac. We'd have been outnumbered, Jim could have been capable of anything, if we challenged him to hand over Gene to us" John agitated as he told her over the phone. In the CID office, Wade grabbed the phone from John's hand clutch as he thought best to reassure her.

" Hello Alex, my name's DS Wade Hopkins, I know you can blame me as much as possible for this because it was undercover operation that went horribly wrong , trust me I can take hatred being directed at me. I helped your DI and DC escape, I absolutely promise you, you have my complete word that I will make sure Gene is uninjured and reunited with you. There was one last matter" Wade took a huge gulp of breath, as he turned his had away from the phone for a moment. Gathering the right words in his mind to say, he glanced at John and Jose, as they stood alongside him.

"Before last Christmas, we believe that Jim Keats planned and deliberately tried to kill Evan White in a car crash on the outskirts of Essex, I overheard Gene say that Evan is related to you is this right?"

"Oh my god, how badly injured was he?" Alex felt like crying but managed to keep her emotions under control, clutching hard on the phone receiver.

"Broken leg, two bruised ribs and concussion, spent three months in hospital recovering, very lucky man, he and his goddaughter Molly were invited to stay with the Collins family at Dorchester Manor." Wade revealed, he heard the hushed sobs of tears over the phone, he kindly handed the phone back to John.

"Alex its me, we've prepared two unarmed police vans to be secured outside the Western Estate within Hyde, keep tabs on Jim Keats and Ciaran O'Dowd's movements, we're going in an hour, around 5:30pm, sending in armed policeman to secure the escaped routes leading out of the abandoned building. Get Tessa to bring up a live feed, hack into one of the security cameras on the estate" John asked.

"Tessa, John wants you to hack into one of the live security camera's on the Western Estate in Hyde" Alex passed on John's request.

"Tell him that's very kind of him to say I'm his most volunteered considerate friend" Tessa's smiled cheerfully as she sat down at her desk and began typing quickly on the keyboards, Anthony watched on, leaning forward, his left arm slouched on the desk.

"Ah bingo" within a minute Tessa had succesffuly bought up an live updated feed of the Western Estate, all she could see at present was three bored school-children playing football to pass the time away. Alex continued chatting to Bloom over the phone.

Some considerable time later, Tessa looked disappointed that she hadn't spotted any suspicious comings and goings on her computer screen, reaching across the desk to grasp hand through the mug handle. Her eyes were soon drawn upon an tall lonely individual, black flatness hair, medium height,a blood-stained long mackintosh, he appeared to look around deviously at near by cameras, perhaps wondering whether they still worked.

"Found anything?" Anthony politely asked her, bringing a chair with him to place next to where her desk was.

"Him on there, displaying signs of dubious and questionable behaviour, Alex can you identify this man, If I'm correct in thinking is he Jim Keats?" Alex looked nervous as she moved towards and abruptly stopped in her tracks when Tessa widened the position of her computer.

"It's him, Jim Keats" Alex soon wished she wasn't crossing dangerous paths with him yet again, after everything he'd done last time, accusing Gene of murder and determinedly trying to drive a wedge between her and Gene.

"If I'm not mistaken his mackintosh has some bloodstain marks on the sleeves and pockets. Now I can see why he's an ignorant, gutless, self-satisfied, scrawny and spiteful man" Tessa noted she might have waffled on too much, she looked back at Alex, squeezing her hand to let her know that everything will be satisfactory better.

**End of chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, I seem to being terrible to Gene and keeping Gene there too long, as Jim's prisoner, there's some good news on the way that involves what happens at the end. Also I'll be giving John Bloom so much more to do in the next chapter. Unbeta'd.**

**

* * *

**

**Wrong Side of the Track **

**Chapter 10: Part 1- Nothing gonna stop Jim?**

Jim returned, unbothered by the observable bloodstains on his mackintosh, he glanced deviously as he happily entered the room at the end of the corridor, he was all alone with two hostages; Gene Hunt handcuffed so he couldn't escape and desperately call the police and an bloodied Ciaran, whose hands were at the present, tied to a back of an wooden chair. Jim's decisive plan was going according to plan. _I should celebrate with champagne, toast gloriously to an beginning of a new chapter and me being the man who rightfully made this happen, when Alex comes to see me, she will never be able to snub my generous offer, an promise of love, security and her dream job. _

He acted upon that specific thought and instantly found two goblet beer glasses before leaning down and looking under the desk, he also found a bottle of Bollinger, he jumped up from behind the desk, placing the bottle down"Oh what have we here, a bottle of Bollinger, that's humurous you know me finding this because I remember I heard you nicknaming Alex 'Bolly', Do you fancy a glass Gene?, why not its on the house." Jim saw Gene's discomfort and infuriated reaction to his question. "Oh that's right you're still handcuffed, can't move an inch. Oh come on don't pull that stubborn face at me, I'm trying to play fair here, you'll be free pretty soon but unfortunately you'll be left with no one but Nelson, very charming pub landlord he is, isn't he" Jim grinned knowingly.

"Your cynical remarks don't scare me Jimbo, still talk quite enough bollocks , so you've met Nelson bet he barred you within seconds of you stepping through the doors of the Railway Arms" Gene asked, not taking his eyes off Jim as he poured out the champagne into the two glasses.

"Selfish man, gave me an right earful saying people like me weren't welcome, just so happened I saw Sam, good grief he looked outraged, that I had a clear nerve of stepping through the doors. Not my kind of pub anyway, too much like The Doctor's tardis, which doesn't suit my precise satisfaction" Jim muttered, his head edging the corner of his left shoulder.

"So you backtracked your hunt, looked for me, thought getting rid of me would somehow serve a purpose, you get an happy ending you've dreamt about with Alex and I get left behind, sure you aren't escaping from anything Jim, I mean look at yer you look as nervous as an candidate on The Apprentice, sweat you trickling off you like the a water stream" Gene rubbed insult of insult in to entice Jim into fighting back.

"Oh I'm not going to become lured and talked into punching you in the stomach Gene" Jim left his celebration beer glass and walked from behind the desk, he grabbed hold of Gene's head, tightening his hand in his rival's blond hair, bunching as much together as possible. "I know I haven't heard anymore incriminating lies about you Gene, but I can think of say many other ways of tempting her away from you" Jim laughed as he pulled away.

"You leave Alex alone, she saw what kind of man you really are back then, she doesn't need to be dragged into your mind games once more, things are her are more complicated than ever and you cannot act on this" Gene fought back, his breathing increasing.

"Oh sorry, I'm afraid I can't, you see, I've thrown someone you may know a lifeline, made sure they were released from prison without charge for the crime they committed"

"Who?"

"Matthew Cole, I've known him for two weeks, so when certain things became obvious that the net was closing in on him, I made him an suggestion he couldn't decline I offered him better life prospects, where he could reform hiimself become a newer, much respected man that everyone can trust" Jim replied, proudness written across his face. Gene seemed more worried and anxious for Alex's safety. knowing any imaginable danger could soon be lurking around any corner.

"Still got a mixed up wacky macky miind like a red devil haven't you?" Gene answered, his chance of being allowed to leave were now somewhat slipping from his grasps. "Still displaying false compassion to others?"

"You betcha, Matthew promised me something, he's going to bring Alex to me and there isn't a damn thing you or everyone can do about it" Jim sniggered, joyfully clapping his hands together, shuffling his two feet.

"Its your final ever chapter Jimbo, not mine for a change, let me just tell I don't see it being an pretty one for you" Gene advised, looking more uncomfortable, squirming as he felt an straining pain in his wrist.

"I look forward to achieving what I've set out to complete, destroying you like I did in 83, this time is going to be far much more worse, I'm going to leave you feeling abandoned without your pride and Manc Lion spirit"

**xxxx**

John nervouly paced around inbetween the parked marked Police vans in the car park of Gene's old station, from what he could tell it still as old fashioned and outdated as he'd seen in an old framed wall picture of the CID team from 1974. He looked positively reassured that Wade had turned out to be one of the good guys and he'd postioned himself in accurately within Jim's group of worshippers.

"Lost for thought are you John?, look don't worry we'll get Gene out, I promise you, he's our main focus- priority, I know sometimes us Detectives across the North West are mainly looked upon as probably the second best in the country behind the London Metropolitian Police, however one thing I know is we're always number 1 at dedicated and determination to save anyone in peril" Wade reassured John. In the background Jose chatted to the armed policemen, who were getting ready for battle, preparing themselves with riot gear, guns and battons.

"What if this is another trap Wade, I mean we've driven hundreds of miles to Manchester and left behind my other colleagues, assuming they might be safe what if Jim could be about to unleash another plan" John knew something never looked or sounded right with Keats, with this man he suspected, this angst-ridden individual could be far more unpredictable than predicting the correct National Lottery results.

Shit, I think you might be right, I remember him saying something about sending someone to find out where Alex had been working for five years, I think she could be some considerable danger" Wade felt terrible for not saying anything sooner, thankfully John forgave him.

**xxxx**

Alex looked abstracted, sitting on her own, all focus completely thrown out of the window, She uttered a prayer for Gene's safe return, she began to realize just how much she missed him, it had only been nearly half a day since she last saw him, she soon wondered whether she could feel every single emotion he was experiencing.

"What time is it?" she asked Tessa.

"Quarter past five" Tessa answered upon looking at the wall clock within the office " Alex you may want to take look at this, just bought this up on security outside the building here Camera 3, I've matched an description of this person lurking within the car park, you're never going to believe who it is. Matthew Cole I thought we'd charged him for the fraud accusations after we handed him over to Stowton Police station" Both of the women couldn't understand what could have happened, how Matthew was walking the streets a free man.

"Why do I get the feeling Jim's somehow behind this" Alex responded, she looked doubtful that someone could be involved as she soon remembered, Jim's persuasiveness he always portrayed in the many ways he spoke, playing on other people's vulnerablity. This had his name written all over, she was convinced of this, absolutely.

"Hang on, Where's Anthony?" Tessa suddenly, she hadn't heard him speak for over 30 minutes, nothing on his desk had been touched, desk items remaining untouched, something was most definitely not right. The two longtime friends simultaneously scanned around outside along the corridor.

"He said he was going to photocopy some documnets, said he wouldn't be long" It was at that precise moment, Alex instinctively assumed the worst, she made to stand up, hurrying across the office and out of the main entrance door, Tessa swiftly followed in pursuit, uncertain to what exact answer her friend had suspected.

Alex chose to take the stairs as a quicker way clutching on the guardrail as she took each step down carefully , three times she nearly lost her balance somehow managing to keepunruffled and self-possessed , the only problem which troubled her was the frantic images that surged constantly throughout her mind; the white clown from David Bowie's Ashes to Ashes music video running after her in a skipyard and an unfamiliar one she struggled to make out, within an housing estate , an dissatified Keats deliberately looking down upon her, holding a gun his left hand, determined to fire.

"What is it, what've you remembered?" Tessa looked rather concerned, their problems were soon to become much more terrifying, walking from the stairwell on to the gravel tarmac, soon coming face to face against an deranged Matthew, his arm secured around Anthony, who desperately tried his best to disentangle himself from the criminal's arm grip, every attempt worsening the developing situation.

"Don't move one step or I'll kill him, an long forgotten friend of yours requires your full attendance" Matthew demanded, boastfully brandishing the gun around.

"Tough I'm staying right here, where I'm needed the most" Alex's confidence soon increased. She wasn't going to listen to such inconsequential remarks from a criminal who only looked as scarier than the Honey Monster. Three streets away the sound of police sirens clearly rang out, Matthew had no where to escape. His luck running out, the insufferable grin wiped off his face, he tugged on Anthony's hand leading him away, the first sighting he glimpsed of an flashing police car, he immediately bundled Anthony to the floor and made an quick getaway, running over to the right hand corner of the car park. Two policemen overpowered him, holding him down on the pavement before handcuffing him and leading him away. Without thinking and acknowledgement, in a spur of the moment, Alex left her colleagues alone looking baffled as she ran towards the entrance/exit of the station car park, communicating to stop the police cars from driving away.

"Two minutes please" She requested, an sudden sense of fear niggled away at her as she needed to find out if he knew what Jim had planned. The policeman conceded, leaving the passenger door open and climbing back into the driver's headrest seat.

" You're not quite the exact person anyone can rely on. Your trustworthy new friend is his name Jim Keats and was him that informed you to bring me to him?" Alex asked, she wasn't sure if Jim could have blackmailed or brainswashed young Matthew with his religious occasional conversations. She glanced downward at him, hoping he'd give her an truthful answer.

"Yeah that's the man, said you had the most gorgeous eyes he's had the glorious fortunate luck of clapping his eyes on. Your boyfriend's going to be no more soon enough, sent away to the end of the world" Matthew gave an outlandish reply and unsympathetic stare.

She had one last comment and word of advice for Matthew to consider before the police escorted him away"You see this is what Jim Keats does to unfortunate individuals very much like yourself, he fills your hopes and ambitions with such ambigious and deceitful lies, attempts to turn you against the people you admire and love so much, if he approaches you again which I'm sure he wouldn't anyway but if you were to cross paths with Jim I'd look the other way and be drawn in again by what he has to say"

Tessa interrupted, reminding her they should be heading back to the Office. "Alex its 5:30pm, we should really be getting back to the office" Alex acknowledged this, turning away from the police vehicle and turning her attentions back to the events up in Manchester. Tessa placed a hand on her shoulder for support and as a sign of utter respect, Anthony walked alongside them, who still felt stunned and shaken up by what he'd experienced.

**xxxx**

Outside the vacated housing estate, unsmiling DCI Ken Barnes and DS Wade Hopkins carefully arranged and aligned their two seperate teams into the secured positions, the armed and prepared A Team protected the two stairways around the dampened alleyway and the B Team reluctantly protected the main entrance, John and Jose hestitantly stayed back, looking on as the two teams were given the green light to enter the main building/part offices.

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all, Jose I fear something terrible is about to happen" John felt unbelievably plagued by niggling doubts, he presumed he could smell smoke coming from one of the upstairs flats.

The sound of gunfire rung out, echoing throughout the surrounding location.

**End of chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wanted to make the last part of this chapter special**, **so I've added an extra part that I will focus on the outcome of what happens at the end of this chapter, you'll be surprised to read the build up and the events that spiral out of control. **

**Thanks to scribblechacha for beta reading this chapter.**

**Wrong Side of the Track Chapter 10 part 2**

John felt his heart thrashing against his chest before having that unpleasant feeling of imagining it jumping down into his stomach, he felt incredibly overwrought, listening on as he continuously heard gunfire and shouts of 'surrender' from within the building. He remained hopeful and confident that Gene would escape unscathed and then later perhaps he would launch one of his sarcastic remarks towards one of the armed detectives. John was pretty sure he would, considering Gene's old-school methods.

"One man dead, mid to late twenties, found on the floor inside one of the offices; Jesus there's blood everywhere on the table and on the walls" One voice of one of the armed team described the ghastly scene over his radio.

"Another man dead early thirties, 6ft 1ins, both found together looks as if they've been strangled or shot."

"Jack, they've been killed, I'd say involved in a scuffle, both we're prevented from struggling, DCI Barnes you need to send police coroners in here straight away. This is a crime scene, forensics are going after have a tough job, determining what occurred leading up to the murders."

"I don't like this at all,I feel frightened what if we spot Keats , DCI Barnes we can barely see anything in here, corridors are pitch black and darkened, our torch lights are the only belongings actually helping us search every possible room we can find"

"Wait! Hang on a minute. We can hear voices, crying for help, sounds like its coming from one of the rooms at the end of the corridor, we're going in."

DCI Ken Barnes grabbed the radio from Wade who stood alongside him, he sighed despairingly. "Whatever you do, be careful lads, this Jim Keats could be armed and dangerous, we don't know what he's capable of, if you do capture him, don't let him escape he's wanted for attempted murder."

Jose curved his lips attentively, he looked just as vigilant and concerned as John, he reached into jacket pocket and phoned the office to check up on the rest of the team. John had told him earlier of what Wade informed him about and that he'd considered and acted on the decision to contact the police back in London to stop Matthew Cole from kidnapping Alex.

Wade couldn't hide his discomfort, he volunteered to go himself, unarmed. "Ken this is dangerous and risky can't we simply allow B Team; run in or if that doesn't work, send me in, I'll reason with Jim and make sure Gene Hunt's not been harmed." He looked determined, stepping forward, he looked for a challenge and felt this might be his chance of saving someone's life.

"No DS Hopkins, I've told you, you can't just go marching in there and bash Keats or O'Dowd around. DI Bloom what is your opinion about this?" The long serving Detective had detected some worry and uneasiness.

John responded to Ken's glance at him. "What are you suggesting DCI Barnes?" He curiously glared at him, suspecting he may want him to head back into the building and assist the armed police.

"I'm saying, I think you might be the best negotiator to send in." Ken stepped more closely towards him as he answered, throwing him his gun which John clutched his hand around as he caught it, the look of doubt and uncertainty niggling away at his feelings. He wasn't sure whether he could be the person to attempt to talk Keats out of doing something he'd regret for the rest of his life.

**xxxx**

Alex was the first person to pick up the office telephone after it rang three times, her gut feeling told her something dreadful had happened back in Manchester; maybe an unexpected gun showdown had ensued, if so she faced an incredible backlash from Hugh the next time she arranged a meeting with him in his office in Central London. She captured a breathless sigh and answered.

"Alex, it's me Jose. Glad to hear you're alright, John did some quick response work and phoned the police about Matthew Cole. Anyway, I wanted to let you know we're at the abandoned estate and small office now, two armed squads have gone in, from what I've heard over the radio, two bodies have been found, a young man in his mid to late twenties and an man in his thirties."

"Have they established where Jim is and have they found Gene yet? Please tell me he hasn't been injured." Alex's voice sounded unsteady and emotional over the phone.

"No, John's going into rescue him or at least try to reason seeing as matters aren't going the way DCI Barnes' had planned, I'm not persuaded by this, something tells me there's a lot more to see"

"Jose please go and find him, inform him that Jim Keats, is somewhat complicated, he'll never comply and his only aim will be to destroy John's confidence, trust me I know him, from the last time we encountered one another on a darkened night outside The Railway Arms." Alex' suddenly reminisced, her memories tending to resurface every few hours. She wasn't sure or convinced about the modern world around her anymore, under the fabricated name of Martha Lawson her life had been simpler and peaceful; her job, her professional career and living arrangements proved to feel more successful and as a DSI that ran her own office.

**xxxx**

Jim forcefully pushed Ciaran on the cold slab floor, he didn't look as if he gave a damn about the long-standing Irish rogue detective, he stamped on Ciaran's legs numerous times, only holding back when Gene told him to stop acting like a 'possessed nonce'.

Jim displayed a box of matches on the desk, he eyed Gene's frightened eyes, this time around he'd felt good that he had finally succeeded in taking the DCI to the ultimate terrifying limits, already he'd felt victorious. It never mattered about Matthew bringing Alex to him, nonetheless, he was convinced his and Alex's future paths will cross one day whether it meant the day she arrives to work for D&C against her wishes or either in other fortunate circumstances.

"Oh don't look at me like that Gene, giving me all your tiresome bullshit and all that courageous fighting talk, the end is nigh for you and me, Ciaran can survive he hasn't earned his exclusive pass to work at the D&C." Jim's attentions turned to a petrol can in the corner of the room. "Oh trust me Gene once you see endless flames around you, you'll know hell loathes everything you stand for, it'll make this unforgettable for me to see."

Gunfire came closer to them as Jim released Gene from his handcuffs; Gene shouted out to the armed police, he suddenly felt the air being sucked from his lungs. Jim surprising him, securing his arm around his enemy's neck, escorting him to the office door and dumping him on the floor at the feet of three armed and protected police officers.

Jim wrathfully slammed the office door closed, everyone could see in that one moment he was absolutely deranged.

"He's got matches on the desk, he said he's gonna do something unforgettable, take him down before he attempts to blows up the building." Gene crawled along the floor he saw two brown suede boots standing before him, he panicked and glanced upwards realizing that John Bloom had appeared and was notably standing in the doorway, he stood leaning against the frame of this darkened doorway, relief overshadowed his expression as he glanced down upon his colleague.

"Now what's Alex going to say when I inform her about you slithering away from a dangerous situation? She'll presume you've gone sentimental and all nancy. At least you're alright, no sign of injuries" John helped Gene up with an offered hand.

"Where you going?, don't go marching in there like some higher marked twatship high on fizzy coke" Gene curiously asked, after he thanked his friend. John swaggered down the corridor, making his way towards the room where the armed police were positioned outside.

"Gene look don't flip out and throw a angry outburst tantrum. Everything relies on me from now on, DCI Barnes wants me to hopefully negotiate with Jim, seeing as you're fine, I know I still have my job to do, he's wanted alive not dead. By the way Jose's waiting outside with a mobile phone, you'll need to phone her, she's been crying for you and praying for your safety." John kindly informed him, hoping he'd comply.

"No I want to go back in there with you, Jimbo's not just some wannabe bomber or just some poxy wannabe kidnapper, he's smart as an Egghead, he's slimy and he'll use anything to bite and chomp away on your emotions." Gene said, he'd known every imaginable movement Jim would try next. Today wasn't a day where he desired to see anyone injured, he'd already seen enough resentment and violence dished out from his arch enemy, unimaginably Gene felt he needed to act braver and gutsy to turn the tables once and for all.

"Please Gene, don't do this, you're safe and I can do this single-handed, I've dealt with nasty scumbags like this before." John protested, he never sought after the arguments; presently he maybe had just minutes to stop Keats' badly deeds from escalating and from being activated.

"John be careful, he has a can of petrol and box of matches, don't question his behaviour might make him explode like a rocket in the sky." Gene warned, stepping aside, realizing he needed to be where he was required outside.

**xxxx**

Alex answered a phone call from the Assistant Commissioner Hugh Wainwright, whose evening meeting on-board the King Edward ship with the Deputy Prime Minister was cut short**.**

"Sir this isn't the time to be calling me." She protested, not knowing what else she could do anymore, she felt hurt that Hugh had lied to her for all this time, calling her Martha, that life she knew had gone and her old life had resurfaced once again.

"I've been informed that Gene and John have been kidnapped by three armed dangerous men." Hugh hadn't been kept too up-to-date, falling behind on the events almost immediately.

"They're fine sir, Gene, John and Jose are on their way back to London." She lied knowing she couldn't say anything more, she had placed all her trust and confidence in John Bloom to bring the DCI out of danger.

"That's good to hear, John phoned me, he told me you've been told the truth about your former life. Trust me, I'd advise you to continue using your chosen name. This city's crime is already ascending and will continue for years to come " Hugh felt hesitant, giving the most accurate answer, he imagined she loathed him right now.

"That will be living a lie, I can't do what you want me to do Hugh, seeing as this is my decision I need to consider- I'll beg to differ." Alex wasn't going to continue hiding behind a mountain rock forever, she admired and felt thankful towards Anthony and Tessa for sticking by her as she faced some emotional truths about her past being bought up.

"Alex, what I learnt about you was nothing more but promising and uplifting, you bought up your only daughter, sat through a messy divorce with your former husband and dedicated yourself to the job you truly loved. What you've been through is something rather complicated, you can't become a target for Arthur Layton because if he discovers you've survived the original attempt on your life, he'll hunt you down and kill you for the second time, soon enough it'll set off a chain of events." Hugh felt pressurized, his conscience seemingly getting the better of him.

"Alright I'll consider what I should do." Alex accepted, soon finishing her phone call.

**xxxx**

The pressure began to strain heavily on Gene's heart upon stepping outside into the cold crisp breezy weather conditions, his hand clutched at his chest, unrecognized pains hammering away against his ribcage, he was greeted by Jose who instantly escorted him over to the back of an Ambulance, just so he could importantly be assessed**.**

"No arguments Gene**, **blimey you look as pale as a ghost," Jose answered staring at him, acknowledging Gene's slight painful twinges he felt, "your breathing and heartbeat needs to be monitored." Gene perched on the steps of the stairs by where the ambulance had parked; a male paramedic threw a blanket over him**, **flashing a pocket light in his eyes, Gene grumbled ungratefully**.**

"Watch it dozy Dexter, trying to blind my indestructible eyes." The complaints seemed likely to continue all night along. He refused to stay comfortable, his legs jiggling about and his temper wasn't doing him any reasonable favours either.

"Please keep still Mr Hunt. Good news your eyes are perfect, now can you lift your top please?"

"Beg your pardon, I'm not a poof if that's what you're thinking." Gene's constant snipes made him look like the most difficult patient ever. He complied finally and lifted it half way up, noticeably the young paramedic could see minor bruising around the ribcage, next he pressed a stethoscope against Gene's sternum. "Can you take three huge breaths for me please?" Gene breathed in and out three times, his pains seemed to disappear.

The paramedic gave his verdict "From what your friend told me, he noticed you clutched your heart just before, have you had heart condition problems in the past?"

"I'm a heavy smoker, smoked since I was a teenager." Gene answered, carefully not giving too much away about his past.

"Best advice would be to give up smoking, your health will improve." The paramedic, named Jeff, explained. "Other than that, you have minor bruising around your ribs, you'd be best getting yourself seeing to at the Royal Manchester Hospital."

Jose appeared smiling, he handed over his mobile phone to Gene. "You're needed on my mobile phone."

**xxxx**

As the night swiftly drew on, no contact had been made from Jim Keats, the armed police and John felt apprehensive of what the repercussions could be.

"Jim open the door. Alright you swap Ciaran for me. Take me hostage and at least you'll be making a breakthrough with what you're hoping to achieve."

"The last throw of the dice has happened, sorry you can't be a part of it John. You see, Ciaran here betrayed me, promised his detective buddies back in Dublin, he'd hunt me down and throw me in an Irish jail. I've been betrayed and conned by two guys; I respected him and Wade, all they wanted was to bring me down, words to consider John, Jim Keats fights for what he believes in, doing the devil's handy-work, collecting souls of certain people who've done wrong deeds in their past and need to be punished for." The strength in Jim's voice weakened, John heard the sound of an matchstick being struck, life as he knew it suddenly stopped and started again fractionally, bearing in mind without thinking of his own safety, John heroically kicked open the door, he entered the room fire soon spreading and surrounded around him. He looked utterly terrified.

John reached down and grasped onto an unconscious Ciaran. "Jim give me your hand, you don't need you go out in a blaze of glory."

**xxxx**

Jose looked on pessimistically, seeing the two unidentified bodies being stretched away and placed in two black cars.

At least Gene looked more contented. "You know what I'd really like is if you came up to see me tomorrow, I've decided to stay in the Royal Manchester Hospital, some minor bruising around my ribs needs to be assessed for a second time by an experienced doctor, missing you Bolls, everytime I get caught up in dangerous circumstances, an image of your pretty eyes flashes before my very eyes " As he spoke he assumed he could smell an inferno or smoke from elsewhere, he looked around, still clutching the mobile possessively in his hand.

"Gene's what wrong?" Alex asked over the phone.

"Dunno but I think the building John's gone into has gone up in flames, phone you back, let you know straight away" Gene swiftly rushed over to DS Hopkins and DCI Barnes alerting them on the newer impending dangerous circumstances they now faced.

"Bugger it, I'm going in, I'm needed where I'm wanted, helping a friend from getting himself killed." Gene declared, preparing himself and soon marched forwards, rushing past the cordoned off police tape that secured the area.

"Gene, you shouldn't do this." Jose attempted to hold him back. As they approached the building, they soon found themselves being thrown back in the air by the gulf of flames.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are welcome for this latest chapter.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the second to last chapter, I think it does comes brilliantly than expected, its filled with some lighthearted and heartwarming moments between most of the characters**. **Enjoy.**

* * *

**Wrong Side of the Track Chapter 10 Part 3**

Roughly around 25 minutes later John awakened**, **only to discover he was now surrounded by heavy collapsed debris and burnt stones. His head and his upper chest pulsated painfully and literally he couldn't move an inch, his legs seemed to be trapped and unmovable, sadly darkness gradually eclipsed over where he was. He constantly called out for Jim and Ciaran but worryingly no definite responses were confirmed**, **he presumed they both must be unconscious or even worse possibly dead. Every knowing foot movement he made, he only made things far increasingly worse, his foot slipping. He noted that he still looked to be within the long darkened corridor, he called out for the two armed policeman that were previously alongside him before the explosion happened, there was no positive answer from them either. John dug around him using his hands that looked half burnt, he tried so desperately, he undeniably failed.

Distant voices from outside called for him "John!" He figured the first voice must be Jose and he must be close by outside, hsi younger colleague wasn't someone who preferred to shout out loud from the top of his voice and the unmistakable second voice, Gene's, his words sounded rather more encouraging yet brash "Come on yer daft bastard, if you had that much strength within you, you'd be coming out the building faster than David Banner", John's reassured confidence steadily grew after listening to those words, he found himself laughing, why he wasn't quite sure, maybe it was perhaps the way Gene didn't give the slightest toss of whoever was watching on at him, mostly likely to be shaking their head in annoyance.

"I'm in the corridor, can't move my legs nor my arms, I can't find Keats or Ciaran, they could be out cold" John cried out, trying to making out his current location within the flattened burning building.

" Doesn't matter about Keats anyway seeing as he doesn't deserve any forgiving chances anymore, he's more likely to have gone crawling back to the Devil's Yard" Gene replied, not caring at all about what had happened to his arch enemy, all he cared mainly about was to see his respected friend being rescued and coming out of this horrible aftermath safe and sound without another word about Keats being mentioned.

"God you love rubbing it in don't yer, you know every well known trick in the book to piss off people, you know when you're back with Alex, she's sure going to teach you to learn some useful manners" John amusingly answered, a smirk forming across his lips, he thought it was best to keep up this banter with Gene, just so it would be easy for the firefighters to locate him.

"I've already spoken to her on Jose's mobile, said I'm going to stay the night in the Royal Manchester Hospital so i can recuperate from my some bruising around my ribcage, its nothing too serious, should have heard her on the phone, couldn't stop saying how much she misses me, strange thing is even though it scares the shit out of me, an glimmering beautiful image of her ran through my mind when I thought Jim was going to condemn me to hell, it made me instantly know in that moment how much she means to me and how much I love her, huh never thought I'd feel this way about any woman before" Gene opened his heart and strangely enough it made him feel much better to have done so.

"She's one hell of a lucky woman to have yer, don't how she copes with your self-centered attitude " John clarified, moving his left hand from the rubble. "You won't believe it, just freed my left hand." He laughed with utter surprise, muttering so many thank yous underneath his cold crisp breath.

" Listen John don't move anymore, firefighters are on their way in right now" Wade called out, informing him of what would be happening within a few minutes time.

** xxxx**

Gene and Jose both looked quite staggered and comforted to know, that they weren't injured as they'd earlier approached the building only to see it blow up right in front of their faces.

DCI Ken Barnes, was particularly ungrateful towards Gene because he felt, this man had almost buggered up the entire ambitious plan to bring down Jim Keats once and for all.

"You could have gotten yourself killed in there Hunt especially after the way you marched around thinking you were invisible and stupid enough to interfere" Ken angrily exclaimed. His expression noticeably furious and displeased, he gave the impression he couldn't wait until Gene Hunt left his sight for good.

"I was merely trying to save a colleague's life and then you and your so-called detective who acts more like a great big fairy, doesn't attempt to open his gob" Gene confidently answered, none too impressed with Ken's outbursts. Wade wasn't impressed by Hunt's in-your-face approach to get on peoples nerves.

Both got the other impressions that they weren't truthfully seeing eye to eye, Ken had surprisingly reminded Gene of DCI Derek Litton when he first encountered him so many years ago, there were so similarities they had in common, Ken's moustache made him look like he was part of an Queen musical tribute act, he loved to boss, younger detectives around, treated them with no regard or respect whatsoever.

"What you staring at?" Ken's eyes glared seriously at Gene. Wade too seemed dissatisfied by the way they continued to trade spiteful remarks.

"Nothing, just that you remind me of someone I use to know" Gene answered with a huge smile he knew he could annoyingly rub in the face of the unlikeable DCI , he stayed bright, one way or another keeping his genuine thoughts thoughtfully to himself. Watching on as the firefighters climbed through the burning wreckage.

"Look we don't need confrontational matters to come between all of us, our focus is to make sure that John is unhurt and that he's safe" Jose seemed quite frustrated with the quarreling Detectives, having to listen to their many arguments. Gene quickly accepted he may have possibly overstepped the mark and offered to shake hands with DCI Barnes as way of making an apology.

"Steady on Robin" Gene entertainingly nicknamed Jose. "You I know I am very concerned about John, I know you're aren't happy that I'm only winding up Kenny from the block over there, its nothing personal at all"

The small handle radio that Ken possessively clutched tightly within his right hand abruptly sprung back into life, distinctive cries of help, the indistinctly sound of spoken words being exchanged between two people. "Lads let us know if you're both alright and where your current positions are within the building, copy that"

"DCI Barnes its Jack, I'm alright think I've got concussion, legs are numb but apart from that I don't think I seem to have suffered any serious injuries, My current position is within one of the offices, I'm by the window" He banged his hand as hard as he could against the paneled window, to let everyone outside know which room he was in.

** xxxx**

Alex was gratefully touched by Gene's strength of mind, after the live feed to the Manchester Estates unexpectedly resurfaced on Tessa's computer, she placed her hand on her heart, a tear trickled down her left cheek, _be safe my love, my Gene_, she voiced, she felt the proudest she'd ever been, it amazed her especially feeling so ridiculously in love with someone she originally presumed had nothing in common with, thought of to be an imaginary construct**. **The events surrounding her unexplained reappearance back in the present day had been difficult to understand and more so remembering glimpses of being within the Railway Arms, seeing herself waiting in the saloon bar presumably for Gene, surprised her even more. She wondered whether had she for some reason or another been gifted with the glorious memories of her arrival in 1981 dressed as a prostitute. If she entered for a second time what would happen to the other version of herself, would she disappear into thin air.

"Alex...Alex, Gene's on line 2, they found John, he's alright" Tessa noticed that her boss had been losing concentration for most of the day, she assumed that, pressure must be to blame.

"Gene, how is he, is he injured?" She leaned over the desktop counter, both hands pressed firmly on its edges, she sighed, now understandably comforted and relieved to know everyone had come out of this unscathed.

"Firefighters pulling him out now, well he's talking better, his gob's like a foghorn" Gene announced, he felt a strange feeling of jealously within the pit of his stomach, that Alex was feeling more worried for John, he didn't want to question her on how she really felt for the Irish Detective. _Maybe she cares more about him and she's too busy denying any feelings she may have for him _

"And Jim, has he been discovered?" Alex flinched whilst monitoring the live footage, she certainty wished he wasn't there.

"No, unfortunately not, slimy bastard's probably slithered away and gone on the run again, don't think we'll be seeing him again anytime soon, I have a feeling he knew what he was trying to accomplish, frightening us, making us question what life would be like for both of us if one of us wasn't around anymore" Gene sighed, feeling as if he'd let her down disappointingly.

"Gene I know you did well" She reassured, lovingly placing a hand over Tessa's computer screen as the zoomed in image of him appeared in widescreen. "Gene" she muttered his name but suddenly paused not knowing what to say next.

"Yes Bolls, come on spit out woman!" He replied pulling the phone away as he mumbled unrecognized words, sounding annoyed that she said name and then surprisingly stopped. She found herself giggling instantaneously, how she adoringly admired his ability to become cheesed off so swiftly.

"I know you might presume I'm asking too many questions about John, that's only because he's my colleague and I'm only looking out for his best interests at heart as a friend. Its you I care so much about, like you said to me so long ago, you're needed where you're wanted, that saying goes for me too, I know where I'm required by your side" Alex affectionately reminded him, so he wouldn't experience any more niggling doubts.

"You're on the verge of endangering yourself as being an romantic at heart Bolls" Gene elaborated, the sound of humour notable to recognize in his words.

"And you're turning into an unlikely Prince Charming" Alex's sense of humour began to show.

"Bollocks, why would a stubborn, big-headed, obnoxious and bad-mannered detective like me be looked upon as an ideal romantic charmer, I'd have to admit my chat up lines aren't as picture-perfect as they use to be" Gene sounded quite nervous over the phone.

"Because deep down in that heart of yours, there's an untainted realization that you're slowly learning to love" Alex knowingly said the right words.

"Do you really mean that?" He rechecked, still holding onto some uncertainty.

"Of course I bloody mean that you always tend to nark me mostly but I can''t loving you for that" Alex said, failing to hide her amusement.

"Listen I'm going to have go, John's been loaded into the back of the ambulance, Jose's with him, also apparently Ciaran's been found too, looks to be in a bad way" Gene sadly have to finish the call, "I'll see you tomorrow Bolly, don't bring chocolate because they'll have shitting all the time"

"Love you Gene"

"Love you too Bolls"

**xxxx**

John sat up in his hospital bed and carefully glanced around the A&E ward, his headache seemed to be getting painfully worse, he couldn't help wondering how he was still alive, he secretly feared, the end had come for him just like Keats predicted, he remembered looking into the D&C officer's fearsome lingering eyes and saw terrifying and unspoken images of what you could see through the doors of the lift that descended down to the bottom office department where Jim worked, there were some John couldn't describe**.**

"You know you scared the crap out of me last night, marching in there, accepting Barnes' offer of negotiating a deal that never ended up happening with Keats, still at least he's gone for good and we won't be crossing paths with him again hopefully" Jose said, sitting alongside the bed.

"I don't know about, I've got an formidable sense he's not finished with any of us just yet" John scarcely warned, no questionable doubt to show in his darkened eyes.

" Great I'll know when I fall asleep tonight I've got something to worry about" Jose answered uncomfortably, before taking a sip of his hot coffee from the plastic cup.

"How are those two armed policemen?" John inquisitively asked, he attempted to sit up further, unfortunately he felt an horrible spine-tingling pain shooting down his back.

"They're fine only received minor injuries, got discharged early this morning" Jose quickly replied

**xxxx**

After Anthony had wisely chosen to stay behind back at the office in London, Alex and Tessa arrived at the Royal Manchester Hospital, searching for what wards their respected colleagues were on. The kind on duty nurse escorted them to Ward 2 and soon they came face to face with Gene.

"Oh Gene" Alex couldn't hold back her emotions any longer and demonstratively enveloped her arms securely around him as he perched on the edge of the mattress.

"I'll leave you two alone together and I'll go and visit John" Tessa said, leaving the ward straightaway unnoticed.

"Careful Bolls, I'm not a life-size cuddly teddy bear you hug and squeeze as tight as you can" Gene complained and not for the first time ever. The fact was he hated hospitals and didn't prefer to going to great detail on the reason why.

"You gave me a sleepless night last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you being here all alone" She noted she might have coincidentally been blabbing too much and asked "So how are you, this morning?"

"Well I've had me spinach, my muscles are better than ever, no I'm joking. Bruising eased up around my ribcage, nothing to worry about" Gene smiled, brushing a strand of curly hair away from Alex's left eye, "Plus you've made my morning utterly complete, strutting in here in that sexy skirt and swaying your hips angelically, gives me the right 'orn' on" Gene caressed a hand over Alex's upper cheek and moved forwards to claim her lips with his, finally they kissed and it was something they hardly expected, it was slow, sweet and tender, Gene's free hand moved down her back and positioned itself over her bum. As they lost them in their affectionate kiss, she sat alongside him on the bed.

"Oi no funny business in here Mr Hunt" She seductively teased in his ear and playfully punched him in the arm. Some minutes later they courteously managed to pull away from one another, both breathlessly gazed into each other's eyes determined to let this moment last forever.

"Blimey... You're erm.. quite a good kisser Bolls" Gene said stuttering noticeably with his words, softly kissing at her neck, smiling against her smooth shoulders, no doubt in his mind that he appreciated the little numbered shirt she wore.

"You too, You don't fancy taking me out for a meal on Saturday night do you?" She asked him out of the blue, ultimately satisfied by the loving look she acknowledged on Gene's face.

"A date?, in modern times, christ you make me sound like I'm George Clooney "

"Yes I suppose so, so what do you think?" She answered nervously, both looked like shy teenagers.

"Why not, but got to warn yer Bolly, I'm paying for all the meals we have this time and when i come back to your flat I maybe either pissed or just want to shag yer senseless" Gene said, cheekily grinning, looking as if he already had something planned in mind, Alex curiously questioned his unidentified look.

"You're up to something Gene Hunt and can't quite put my finger on what it maybe" She curiously replied, mesmerized by the gorgeous pair of eyes and the effect they had on her heart and trembling ankles.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are welcome.**

**Next chapter will be an M rated because it does content adult humour and some smut.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've noticed that i have so much to add within this chapter, Alex being reunited with Molly, a few intense scenes between some of the characters and Gene and Alex going out on a date together. In this latest chapter there are some intense scenes to be shared. Unbeta'd**

* * *

**Wrong Side of the Track Chapter 11- Part 1  
**

Being thankful towards a kindhearted young male sympathetic nurse, who gave her permission to stay with Gene in the undisturbed hospital ward for at least another hour and a half, afterwards she realized she would need to catch up on some required sleep of her own at a near by hotel. Alex soon comfortably settled down, gazing at the man she'd loved for what felt like such an protracted eternity. Lovingly brushing a strand of blond hair away from his right eye as he lay sleeping contentedly within his hospital bed. She couldn't help admiring how he preferred to clutch softly at the fluffy pillow and the restless manner in which he wriggled about on the mattress, which gave a funny impression that perhaps he was dreaming of kicking an sneaky nonce in the stomach. _Typical Gene you never seem to change, you always look gorgeous even when you sleep, that's what attracts me to you, your undeniable sex appeal._

She noticed that some considerable time had somehow passed by so quickly as it was now near 10pm and noticeably from her point of view she couldn't seen anyone on the ward, no on-duty doctors or nurses starting their shifts_, _oddly enough however she soon heard footsteps, the sound of boots clattering towards where she was, what frightened her the most was that the approaching lyrical whistling sounded all too familiar, she recognized this instantly, the horrendous feeling within her stomach, began nibbling away_, _bringing back uncomfortable memories that she was still trying to make sense of. She caught a fleeting glimpse of Jim Keats, a reflection of him from the far view mirror on the other side of the ward.

His constant mumbles sounded spine-chilling, it was a popular song amongst the supporters that he'd kept hearing when he occasionally visited Old Trafford for Manchester United's home games.

"Nice to see you again Alex, still looking as beautiful as ever" Jim grinned deviously, glancing between her and a sleeping Gene. "You know it's such a shame that you and Gene here had to find one another again, you know could have lived your life without him, accomplished so much under your fabricated name, you know deep down in that heart of yours, you don't need him, because trust me I've seen him and you have too for who he really is, he's hardhearted" He never once guided his lingering eyes away from her, he'd always known he'd held an unknown effect over her, especially when he handed her Molly's scarf.

"I think you'll find that's you Jim all over, you took me for a fool, said some hurtful things, tried and failed to turn me against him. I've seen you for who you really are and I know all you want to achieve from this is triumph, where Martin Summers horribly failed" Alex fought back, her words defiant and becoming stronger by each minute. Jim reached a hand over to touch her face, she flinched coldly, the unpleasant coldness running throughout her body, he cupped both hands around her smooth face.

"Me and you Alex, we've always been the same, always the ones searching for answers, felt trapped, felt we never belonged. I can still help you, not tempt you to follow me to the D&C, I can offer you a better secured life" Jim's words grated on Alex's mind, as she caught herself being trapped within his gaze.

"Why are you doing this? why won't you accept to leave us alone" She sobbed, looking back at the man she really loved.

"Because despite my guttural hate towards Gene, I know I can be the rightful man that you can love for the rest of your life" He tried so much to reassure her, Alex stared deeply at him looking for signs to see if his words seemed genuine. She knew for definite she didn't exactly feel one ounce of temptation to kiss Jim, her bitterness towards would always remain no matter what. She thought of what to declare, what answer she would give to this villainous individual she'd only known for a short amount of time. Their eyes exchanged intense glances between the other.

"No I can't, I can't. I love Gene, I've always loved Gene and nothing or nobody is ever going to change the way I feel about him." She finally answered and boldly tugged Jim's hands away from her face.

"Life's never so simple because it's obvious to see that you're making the biggest mistake of your words, deep inside your mind, your thoughts are slowly being clouded and gathered into an unforeseen darkness." Jim grimaced as he spoke, surprisingly not trying to make a second attempt to change her mind, he took off his glasses and wiped them with an cloth.

"The only mistake I made was accepting that glass of champagne from you, that night in the office when you stepped out of Gene's office, you had a coy look on your face as if you've warned him them about the consequences he was soon going to face head on" Alex's feeling grew stronger once again.

"Oh boy, working amongst a group younger colleagues has certainly, brainwashed your mind, made you look a shadow of yourself. You've disappointed me Alex because I'd always presumed you were much better than you claimed to be" He automatically tried to sting her with it really hurt, he laughed hysterically, pacing around the ward, watching over other patients.

"Your words don't sting me anymore Jim, I'm living my life once again and at least I have friends that respect me, care about me, look out for me, that's more important to me than anything" Alex announced proudly.

He finally noted Alex's dedication for the man she loved "I'm not going to make you see sense I am, its never going to happen me and you, actually I never wanted it to happen despite that my feelings for you where more meaningful back then but unfortunately they're not now" Jim surprisingly admitted defeat, he couldn't do more of whatever he sought after.

"So is that Jim your big plan going tits up knowing your mind is too fucked up" Alex said, she looked deeply into his pitch black eyes and saw something far too unanticipated within, his spun-out web of lies slowly catching up on him.

"Nicholas my boss he's disowned me, said I wasn't up to standards in the missions he assigned me to" Jim sighed, his laughter dying out, fizzling out.

"So you've got no one to spend your life with, why do you think I even care, after everything you put us through Jim, trying to split me and Gene up" She answered, finding it extremely difficult to sympathize with him.

"Because I don't blame you for being angry at me. I don't deserve anything more after this last plan of mine went down the drain, you know I killed two innocent people" Jim looked away from her, his voice all but discouraged and faint.

"Jim my only advice for you, is to give yourself up and go to the police station and confess what you've done" She hoped that he'd do the right thing even though she carried so much loathing towards him.

"And you think that will work, me going against everything I've believed" He curiously questioned her, glancing briefly at her, as he picked up himself up from the armchair on the far hand side of the ward.

"Yes it would" She replied with a shorter answer.

"Alright, what I told you before, have a long hard think about that" Jim spoke with a small fragment of hope in his heart, as he moved towards the entrance-way not turning back to smile at her. Alex didn't respond nor make any approach to bid him farewell.

** xxxx**

After breakfast the next morning, Gene was discharged from hospital but chose to spend some time with John as he was recovering from injuries he'd suffered.

"Thought you'd have long gone by now Gene" John flashed an positive, encouraging smile as he sat up in his bed, the small display of chest hair evident to see.

"No thought I'd come and see how you are. Last night I thought I heard Alex talking to Jim. I dunno but its really bugging the shit out of me" Gene said, looking rather anxious, he clutched a hand over his left shoulder.

"What time was this?" John inquisitively asked, the look of worry on his face clear to acknowledge.

"Probably around 10 last night. All I presume I heard was him saying goodbye and asking her to think about what he'd just told her" Gene still couldn't be as sure as he'd dearly expected.

"Maybe Alex hasn't told you this is because she doesn't worry you too much" John tried to reassure his friend. Gene knew her too well, he knew she would never deliberately try to hurt his feelings by lying to him.

John felt more comforted to know, that Ciaran's had been pulled out of the burning building alive, he wanted to ask Gene how his former colleague was doing but in the end chose not to.

"You know she loves you, she wouldn't go against you on purpose." John said.

"Bloody Hell John Boy, this isn't the Jeremy Kyle show" Gene ironically nagged as normal, his goodhearted spirits becoming better than ever.

"No I'm serious"

"Well i think you'll be grateful to hear that me and Bolly have got a date Saturday night, so don't go bragging to the rest of the team as I've booked two tickets for the both of us to see Avenue Q" Gene happily confirmed, he knew he didn't really want it being announced as big news or else.

"How did you book the tickets? If you don't mind me asking" John queried, curious to know how and why.

"Got Tessa to do it" Gene admitted.

"Blimey have you ever tried learning how to book or buy things online? Its what everyone relies on nowadays" John couldn't quite believe, Gene hadn't exactly learned the basics of using the internet.

"Nope don't intend to" Gene humbly said, grabbing and pinching a few grapes from the bedside table by his friend's bed.

"Unbelievable" John muttered softly to himself, looking annoyed for once.

"Oi you daft fairy, you know I can hear what you've just mumbled to yourself" Gene amusingly whispered.

**xxx**

Alex, Tessa, Jose and Gene arrived back at the hotel, Alex paid for the taxi fare. It had been revelatory strange for Gene to be back in the city he admired so much since he was younger.

"Never changes this city always the same, the long lasting heart and soul of North West England" Gene optimistically proclaimed, he turned to face Alex, taking a nervous step " Alex can I have a word with yer in...erm private" Gene needed to speak to her one on one away from their friends, Tessa and Jose instantly left them to discuss whatever it was.

"Gene is something worrying you, tell me" She requested, tugging on his hands lightly as they stood outside the city hotel.

"Last night I couldn't sleep felt your presence next to me bed. Thought I was hearing voices which I presumed were yours and Jim Keats, what did he tell you this time, more terrible dishonesty lies" Gene asked.

"I'm going to be honest and truthful with you on this Gene. If we're going to need to trust one another deeply than I should tell you the truth about last night. Yes he did visit, he tried to win my heart but I rejected him and you know why I did what I did because I love you daft bastard" She replied, in a show of ultimate affection she bought his fingertips up to her lips and kissed them so tenderly, that he imagined his heart was going to melt like a soft chicken.

"Bastard Keats, he assumes you're a soft touch easy to manipulate" Gene grumbled.

"I told him to hand himself in at the police station, I think he accepted he had to do the right thing"

"So you convinced him blimey never thought you'd have the strong courage to stand up to him"

"Yes, I did. I presume all you care about is seeing Jim locked up behind bars for the rest of his life" Alex looked rather disappointed by his behaviour.

Of course but there's no need to be melodramatic Bolls was just asking. You're forgetting that I've always cared what you think, I know that you've done the right thing " He simply tried to brush it away as he'd normally preferred to, in some ways he really tried not to upset her realizing that this was the beginning of a beautiful and affectionate relationship which didn't really any arguments to damage it.

"Might take in an Manchester City home game next week, what do you say, do you fancy accompanying me? perhaps it can be our second date" He generously suggested, caressing his left hand over the smoothness texture of her chin.

"Why not, I''ll have John running the office while we both take some time off work. I look forward to seeing what team Roberto Mancini puts out on the pitch at 3pm next week" She kindly accepted his touching offer and admired the wetness of his blond hair as the rain suddenly poured from the sky above.

** xxxx**

John paid Ciaran a brief visit, expressively he shed three droplets of tears, that dripped onto his shirt collar, he sadly glanced down at his former friend and found himself wanting to cry a lot more than anticipated. Ciaran had almost definitely gotten in with the wrong crowd, people who betrayed loved ones, John almost felt let down by him too, upset to see that he'd joined forces with Keats in order to bring down Gene which in the end they failed to accomplish when loyalties were questioned.

John was still hurting defectively from the injuries he'd sustained in the explosion but for some reason he just couldn't stop thinking ahead, looking forward to being back in London, under his second Identity Brendan

"I forgive you, I know I may sound foolish saying this an all, but I can understand why you did this, you didn't want to be treated as a pushover, you felt you had a lot in common with Keats, that you both shared the same views. Sleep tight" He whispered in his ear before turning away from the bed as he soon limped out of the room.

**xxxx**

Jose agreed to stay back in Manchester alongside John as the Irish Detective recuperated in hospital, so that left Gene, Alex and Tessa to make journey down the motorway back to London**.**

"Its good that John's condition has improved, he told he experienced some slightest feeling in his right arm, said he rotated it to 90 degrees" Tessa tried to make conversation as she drove the car.

"John Boy's a fighter, I've seen his strength of mind, strength of character that he could even possibly take out two American Wrestlers with" Gene amusingly joked, earning a playful response from Alex as she quickly nudged him in the groin.

"Oi" Gene squirmed embarrassingly, looking rather taken aback, wriggling about in the passenger seat.

"You deserved that"

"No I didn't because I was only merely making a statement "

"Typical Gene"

"Typical Bolly"

"Never satisfied until you make a passing joke"

"Bollocks, I'm only trying to cheer you up arouse you even"

Tessa felt as if they were annoyingly driving her plainly up the wall, their playful banter echoing throughout the small space inside the car, how could she manage to put up with listening to their frisky behaviour, it wasn't because she was a little jealous due to fact that she admired Gene professionally and respected how he compassionately cared about Alex, for the shorter time she'd known him for she hadn't seen him look so protective, so touching before.

**xxxx**

Saturday Night: Gene thoroughly addressed himself in the bedroom mirror standing tall, chin lifted upwards, his head titled sideways and upwards, his facial expression looked to be high-spirited and hassle free, his clothes were reasonably stylish, elegantly and adaptable. He didn't enjoy going out on a Saturday night because he knew mainly that's when trouble would kick off anywhere within London. _Come on, just don't bugger this up, waited so long, when she kissed me the other night she made me feel better than I'd felt in my life_**. **Without telling her, without daring to confess in spite of everything, he just desired to be loved.

He reflectively looked out of his small bedroom flat, the street below was already dim and wetter, streetlamps illuminated the near by streets, Gene sighed, he glanced at his watch and noted that he should be thinking of heading to where Alex lived, afterward he grabbed his house keys and left the house.

He'd probably would have guessed by now that he'd regrettably kept Alex waiting for little over half an hour. Nevertheless she was still fully determined to enjoy this very special night out in Central London, even if Gene's late arrival might spoil it slightly. Notably it gave her a last minute chance of applying for lipstick to her lips and time to readjust her dress which she eventually did, She patted her hands on both sides of her waist, flashing a smile at the rectangular mirror in the hallway, she looked quite surprised that she'd dressed to impress him. Long dress that noticeably displayed her curves perfectly, shortened skirt which displayed her stunning legs, she just expected for certain Gene would make a smutty comment about her glittering dress.

A knock alerted her attention onward towards the front door, she took a small peek through the keyhole, she instantly smirked upon noticing it was Gene, who looked more in a right state, his cheeks were flushed and also he looked absolutely delightfully attractive, wearing a smart suit, matching royal blue trousers and jacket, looking closely however she also noticed in his silky light blue shirt was missing a few buttons and without acknowledging the unfortunate error he was offering Alex a naughty preview of his bare chest. She could almost dream of the many fortunate scenarios she could soon find herself within, running her hands over his smooth bare shoulders and run them down his upper chest, she found herself becoming carried away with so many erotic fantasies.

"Bolls it me we best be getting a move on, play starts in twenty minutes" She listened appreciatively to his husky Northern voice.

"Alright I'm coming" She finally answered, opening the door to him, soon she stood cheerfully on her front doorstep and closing the door behind her, she clutched onto a red handbag.

"Bolls you feeling alright, looks as if you've had your face near an hot oven" Gene looked puzzled and entertained, his eyes carefully watching her as she linked an arm with his.

"Oh its nothing" She claimed it was nothing really to fuss over.

"Doesn't look like nothing, you weren't watching me through the keyhole were yer, taking a mischievous peak at me" Gene knew she was making a normal excuse as usual before wondering whether she'd been taking a peak at him.

"Maybe" Alex suggestively hinted, she infectiously giggled as they walked along the pavement together, feeling fondly closer to one another.

"Can I ask you one question?"

"Yes Gene"

"What attracted you to me, I mean what qualities to prefer" Gene couldn't quite figure out, why she fell in love with him in the first place, was that they'd grown closer so long ago that they were too scared enough to address what they really felt. He'd known for definite that his pride and that his inclusive judgment tended to overrule his thoughts too many times.

"Many things attracted myself to you Gene; the way you looked out for me, when I made mistakes I soon regretted, your caring side for everyone, looking out for them when it particularly mattered, your courage and strength to stand to suspects when they tried to break you, that never stopped me from admiring you so much" Alex fleetingly smiled as she remembered, all the past glorious memories.

"Blimey never thought you'd be checking out my unique qualities before, I'd just presumed you were too pissed off by our everyday arguments or mishaps in front of the team" Gene pouted his lips curiously, a look that Alex could never grown tired of, in fact this sexy look made her knees tremble effectively. She felt his hand moving downward to position over her bum as they arrived ten minutes later at the theatre, eventually they confirmed their booked tickets and walked inside to the main stage arena.

**xxxx**

After ten' O'clock Gene and Alex left the theatre satisfied and still buzzing about the songs they'd learned from the Avenue Q show.

Alex prevented herself from smirking furthermore when she blissfully listened to Gene mumbling Fantasies come True to himself. _Oh Gene anything to impress me, this is what i admire so much about him, his ability to portray his lighthearted side away from work._

Daydreaming about me again Bolly" Gene curiously questioned._  
_

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome, Part 2 will be posted in a week time after I've completed the latest Sherlock chapter  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sadly this last chapter for this fanfic, but I hope everyone that reads really enjoys it as it shows Gene revealing some truths and him and Alex sharing the best night of their lives together. There may be some spelling mistakes in this chapter that i probably haven't noticed Unbeta'd**

* * *

**Wrong Side of the Track Chapter 11- part 2  
**

After leaving the Avenue Q play and at the last minute heading for the nearest restaurant they could find, they were under pressure to finish their meals as soon as possible seeing as the restaurant was ready to close up within another 45 minutes. Gene realized that he was beginning to enjoy his romantic meal alongside Alex more than he anticipated, his heart threatened to thump against his upper chest, sensual thoughts in his mind kept telling him to kiss her passionately and take her to bed, but then again brushing these hopeful wishes aside, he saw something in her eyes that told him she wanted to see Molly again, he could only tell of the great sadness that followed her. _No mother should be without her daughter._

"Gene is everything ok?. Its just that you haven't said nothing since you ordered starters " Alex curiously asked, keen to discover why he'd been sat with a face as moodier than a politician's.

"Everything's fine and dandy Bolls, however there was one thing, please don't be mad at me but I asked Jose and Tessa to trace the address for where Molly and Evan are living now, if you don't want to visit them that's fine with me" Gene considerately asked, supporting her to the best he possibly could. Across the dinner table, he grasped her right hand, running a finger around the palm of her hand. She gave an delightful impression of enjoying his playful tickling and cheeky style.

"Although I should be feeling disappointed by your secretive actions, getting to the point actually you may be surprised at me for wanting to thank you. You see Gene this what I've always admired about you is ,the undeniable strength of determination which tells you never to give up on what you believe is accurately correct" She described the man she loved in the very best she knew how.

"Blimey, you're going all sentimental on me once again. Thanks. I've asked Jose if he discovers the right address to contact me in the morning, so you and me can enjoy our romantic meal together peacefully without any commotion" Gene said. Thankfully he kept reminding the younger Detective repeatedly earlier on that day.

"Gene Hunt, the thoughtful charming man well I never. You know underneath your masculinity, obnoxiousness and bravado, there's something within you ready to break out - to be unleashed, I've already seen it in your eyes and I wouldn't necessarily say its vulnerable, all I can say its sweet, compassionate and lovely and its the reason why I fell in love with you all them years ago" She grinned pleasingly to herself, finding herself under his magic gaze.

"Christ Bolls, stop bloody teasing me and spit it out will yer, kind of making me bloody nerves hang over the edge here" Gene requested nervously, he detected what she must have muttering on about, she was sizing him up in an Psychological manner, studying his body language.

Alex didn't answer, she deliberately watched him closely beforehand leaning forward, placing her hand securely around the back of his neck, bringing him towards where she sat, at that time lastly caressing his lip with her own. Being surrounded by the onslaught of his affectionate kisses along her chin was enough to tip over the edge instantly within the restaurant. Getting carried away and forgetting where they were she cleverly unbuttoned one button on his shirt, all of a sudden an hasty cough alerted them, Gene was the first to pull away from their kiss and looked up at the sarcastic looking waiter.

"Bolly, our meals are ready" Gene looked back at Alex as she effortlessly ran her fingertips through his hair, shyly smiling as the waiter placed their plates down at their table before attending to retrieving finished plates from other customers at the other tables near by.

"You must have pissed him off over something or either he has a mega gay crush on you Gene" Alex impishly went about playfully teasing him which she promptly relished in after the quick dismayed look he responded with.

"Let him wish, he isn't having me not even in his fairy-boy dreams " Gene replied, soon bringing an halt to Alex's wayward suggestions simply by cheekily grabbing a forkful of the food she was about to eat and licking his lips as he tasted it's sweet and tangy flavorings.

"Hey that's not fair eat your own food, you cheeky bastard" Alex looked far from impressed by his sudden lighthearted brashness. Even though he constantly behaved inappropriately in front of the team only a few days ago, she fully respected his bravery after John informed her that Gene was prepared to go back into the dangerous building and rescue him as the situation with Jim Keats had spiraled out of control.

"Careful you're beginning to morph into me" Gene acted quite surprised by her uttered oath even she too found this all rather entertaining.

"Well you asked for it really, tucking into my food whenever you feel, that's basically you've got a big appetite" Alex commented.

"Who knows maybe I have or maybe its just a way for us to get starters finished hastily and skip the dessert" Gene attentively answered with such splendid hope in his heart, he gazed affectionately into her eyes, such unexplained feelings within his stomach doing somersaults.

** xxxx**

"I was so worried Brendan I thought you'd been killed or that you were lying unconscious by the side of a road" Adile cried constantly after he'd told her what happened up in Manchester but found herself wanting to comfort him after he returned to the address that she lived at.

"Wasn't that badly injured, just a few bruises and knocks nothing too serious to be worried about. All I know is I just need to recuperate for a few days at least until I can get back on my feet for next week's meeting with your father" He self-confessed, feeling he needed to keep his head down for possibly up to one week before he could resume the dirty work he did for his lover's intolerant father.

"And your friend Ciaran is he still in hospital?" Adile inquisitively probed him for an immediate answer. She had the knowing look her eye, he got use to seeing the dreaded look that informed him she didn't want to hear about this person anymore.

"Yes why do you ask?, its not as if he's a threat, all I can tell you is that he can be trusted for future jobs, he's a valuable prize tag that I don't want your father's men to lay their hands on" He felt all he could do was to protect his former colleague from imaginable death threats.

"If you trust him as you claim you do Brendan, I think you should introduce him to my father, who I'm certain will find him something useful to do in a matter of a few weeks" She pleasantly smiled as they embraced on the leather couch in her living room, she was grateful that he'd returned home to her unharmed from his outside dangerous mission in the North West.

**xxxx**

"Gene what have you to be so frightened of, I know we nearly lost one another countless times back then and I understand its still sinking for me about the upturned events leading up to my alleged death, the future version of me am I still in The Railway Arms or did both of us come together?" Alex clutched his hands and entangled their fingers together in a moment of blissful clarity, even if Gene was too afraid to tell her the truth of what happened to her 1983 life in the supernatural like pub, shhe told herself she would accept it.

"The reason you remember me Alex, is because as you slept in the bar one night, after Nelson found you, well roughly speaking you were giving a second chance of living your life, for some reasons i can't explain you must have picked up the memories of everything you learned back over the three years or so, he came and found after Fenchurch East closed down after the sixth arson attack in two months, nothing after that was ever the same for me, my kingdom had gone been burnt down to the ground, I had no ambitions, no expectations to live for, I was all but ready to walk through them double doors of the Pub one warm Spring morning and then out of the blue Nelson contacted at me, said I should meet him outside the pub. When I arrived in March 2005, he said he'd found your body floating in the canal, you'd been shot or stabbed he couldn't tell as you'd lost so much blood, the wound looked infected and that you'd had an unsteady pulse. I can't tell you how much my heart cried out for you, in that moment I was glad we'd been reunited but then i realized my heart had poured that much bloody streams of emotion out for you more than a waterfall. Honesty to god I didn't want to fuck or bugger what Nelson planned, so later that afternoon we took you to hospital and of course the doctors asked what your name was, on that same day a tall broad uniformed man was also visiting a colleague in the same ward, don't know why but he took pity on us and said your name was Martha, I fought back against hissing in on my stereotypical manner that your name was Alex. He'd told me I should restrain myself incase matters between is got out of hand. It was Nelson that sorted everything out, made sure you'd been fixed up with a new Identity name and new job as an Detective Superintendent, made sure you'd assembled an experienced team . Hugh the guy's name was, rashly told me to stay away from you, in the event that you remembered me. I think fate truly wanted us to meet again Alex, didn't want to see us being apart in a big world like this" Gene thoughtfully answered everything she desired to know, he felt incredibly nervous but grateful he'd found the ultimate strength and courage to tell her what she should know.

"Thank you" She said as they walked alongside one another to her house.

"For what?" He looked perplexed, but he looked quite taken by that undeniable fondness within her chestnut eyes that told him how much she must bloody love him.

"For telling me everything I needed to know. Gene you opened up to me tonight and that's something you haven't done before and I have to say I'm really proud you did so, you showed me the side of you that I really admire" She spoke truthfully, touching his cheek with her hand as they stopped by the door entryway, the light above them flicked on, illuminating her stunning facial features.

"I couldn't just let you go on for the rest of your life not knowing why and how you were given this second chance, you needed to know" Gene came clean, he reached his hand up to move her hand away from his cheek and bought it up to his exquisite lips, kissing each fingertip with such ease.

"Well do you want to come into my house or are we just going to stand here all night in the freezing cold as you kiss both of my hands" Alex asked, displaying an amused yet curious glance at him.

"Yer alright I wouldn't mind coming in and for once will yer keep yer knickers on woman" Gene mockingly answered, a grin emerging across his face as his eyes took a quick peek at her perfectly shaped bum. _That, perfect, wonderful , scrumptious posh bum is just begging for good old Gene Genie slap. _He promised himself smirking as she left him alone in her front living room, presumably she was searching for the finest bottle of wine to pour out for him.

"Make yourself at home" She called out from the kitchen, loudly opening and closing the cupboard doors.

Gene used his thumb to switch on the television remote, Total Wipeout curiously caught his attention as he turned the volume up to around 8, he kicked off his leather boots and watched them flying across the room and collapsing against the door.

"I don't think you'd like this programme Gene, its all about contestants tackling obstacles assault courses and them reaching the wipeout zone at the end of the programme" She looked rather surprised to see that he was glued to watching this particular gameshow.

"Well its better than anything on the telly at the moment" Gene notably explained, his eyes meanwhile looking transfixed on the widescreen television.

"You're not watching because you may have a crush on Amanda Byram are you?" She fought back, teasing him as much as ever.

"What, course not, just think its very eye-catching and attention-grabbing that's all, nothing wrong in being a fan of a gameshow Bolly" Gene playfully tickled her, his hands deviously moving under the strap of her glamorous dress , his breath on her neck threatened to send her wild with implausible desire and lust.

"I've got a challenge for you Gene, if you can successfully reach the wipeout zone, you can have me anyway you want, in the living room, in the bedroom or in the kitchen, all you have to do is finish a whole glass of this bottle of white wine from South Africa" Alec challenged him and raised the stakes higher even if he failed to complete this, she knew deep down she would still shag his brains out no matter what.

"Christ Bolly when did you become such a big teaser" Gene looked amazed by her standard set challenge.

"Gene clock is ticking" Alex reminded him as he jumped from the couch and rushed hurriedly into the kitchen, searching from top to bottom for bottles wine of labeled with an South African name on, _Bingo_. He turned the cork around on the top and opened it, bubbles floated to around the rim of the bottle, _Shit_ he had no time to pour it out as he swigged it down, its tasty, strong flavour washed down within his throat after a minute and a half he finished it.

"Gene congratulations you've won" Alex jumped up and threw her arms and legs around him, practically anchoring herself to his body.

"Well seeing as were in the kitchen, I want you Bolls, wanted you for so long" Gene pulled her away from him, and gazed up to look her in glimmering eyes, he soon discovered the very essence of her was waiting and ready for him to take her. She bought her lips down to his his, descending rapidly they were only just a half a meter away. Before they could say anything significant or affectionate, they were now kissing tenderly, her right leg soon tightened around his lower waist. As he guided her towards the kitchen counter he brushed every kitchen belonging off the counter and heard it clatter on the floor as she perched herself on its corner, her hands frantically unbuttoning his shirt at an wild pace, she was beginning to become driven by mutual want and need, she desired to feel skin on skin contact as she'd been interested to know how smooth his bare chest felt.

Soon the unbuttoned shirt was dropped onto the floor, cleverly he unfastened the zip on his trousers and unfastened the belt, he grunted as he felt one of her hands, moving inside his boxers , copping a feel of his already stiffened cock, she caressed it slowly and tauntingly before clipping her fingers around the rim of the material and guiding into down his legs along with his trousers. As they soon began to turn their kiss into an passionate and head spinning kiss, Gene dipped his tongue into her mouth and melded it with hers, Alex gasped as she felt his tongue greedily tangling with hers.

"Blimey Bolls" Gene soon pulled away gasping feeling he needed to get some breath back, while he did so he soon repeated her earlier actions by lifting her dress up over her head and disposing of it on the floor below. He took a moment to take in the astonishing sight that lay before him, Alex Drake, the woman he loved, half naked sitting on the kitchen counter table, now only wearing lingerie, now ready for him.

"Ooh very masculine" Alex giggled as she placed her around the nape of his neck and bought him towards to kiss him softly this time, she felt his cock dragging up against her.

"Stop bloody teasing me you dozy mare" Gene grunted heavily, as he reached over and moved her knickers down her legs and then carefully reaching one hand behind her back, to unclasp her bra.

"Mmm might as I say you were right about one thing Gene, you're definitely bigger in every department" Alex giggled as she responded, feeling his hot breath once again against her neck. "Now Gene take me please, fuck me" she pleaded with a warm rich positive smile as she moved him closer towards her, without warning she squeezed his bum, he looked stunned by her playful mischievous actions.

Gene touched his cock and moved it towards her wet entrance, she gasped and panted at the same time, tugging him even more against her, she whispered into his ear. "Please fuck me, oh god I love you Gene Hunt" she sobbed unexpectedly. Gene acknowledged her request and easily slipped inside of her, instantly he felt all the magic feelings any man could possibly feel when they make love to a woman. He moved faster rather quickly, thrusting with great ease into aching body, she met his thrusts with no trouble and bit back, she soon realized she wanted to scream out her desire, as he fucked her against her the cold kitchen table, the louder he did so the more the room chairs violently shook and scraped along the cold tile floor. "Ohhhh Gene" she bit on her bottom lip trying desperately not to come to early. As time went on, she reached her hand between their sweaty bodies and caressed his balls as they slipped in and out of her.

As the clock struck past midnight Gene and Alex recovered on the kitchen table, he couldn't believe it, he'd shagged her in her own kitchen, both of them laid satisfied and content.

**xxxx**

The very next morning while Gene showered in Alex's luxurious bathroom, she answered an important phone call from Jose who was about to deliver the news she was hoping for.

"Hi Alex, its Jose calling from the office, Tessa traced down an known address for Molly and Evan White, would you be willing to head to Cardiff" Jose painstakingly revealed over the phone.

"Cardiff" She repeated the last word he'd mentioned seconds ago.

"yes why" Jose replied.

"No I'm quite surprised that Evan's chosen to move to Cardiff unless he's moved them both there as he might have gotten a new high profiled job" Alex figured out, she'd known what he would do if his professional career became even greater.

"Ok the address is" Alex grabbed a pen and piece of paper from a small notepad, preparing to write the address down. "243 Jones Street, according to Google Map search its just by Cardiff City FC's football stadium" He clarified, wishing her well.

Gene popped his head from around the corner of the bathroom, in only a fluffy bath towel"Was that Jose what did he say?"

"Oh Gene, Evan and Molly are now living in Cardiff, I think we should go up there and right away" She thought it would better that they should be making tracks and getting a required move on.

"Well not right now"

"What do you mean?"

"Bolly I'm in a bath towel, I can just go whipping off my towel in front of your neighbours what will they say" Gene grumpily complained, unhappy that she was trying to make him rush.

"Well you can try" Alex grinned, chasing towards the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

**End of chapter- All reviews are welcome  
**

**That's all from the fanfic, there's some good news that i can say, is there will be a sequel soon as i felt I should add Alex being reunited with Molly in another fanfic as there is so much scope involved and will feature another previous A2A Character some you least expect would turn up and its not going to be Jim Keats or Arthur Layton.**


End file.
